The Hobbit: Unexpected Company
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: Meet Melawen, a dwelf: half elf, half dwarf. Gandalf asks her and her father to join him on his quest. But, her father is killed before they even know of the actual quest itself. When she learns the quest is helping Thorin reclaim the kingdom of Erebor, she eagerly joins to help reclaim the home of her father. Melawen knows the dangers, and won't turn back. But, what about love?
1. No Chance Meeting

Ieyui

 _Nobomeno_

 _Remiri_

 _Yojuyogo_

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

The young dwelf hummed to herself the hymn as she made her way to Bree, to meet the wizard Gandalf the Grey at the Prancing Pony. The hymn brought her small comfort as she traveled. She and her father were approached by the wizard during their travels, and told them of a quest he would like both of them to be part of. They were to go together. But, only the dwelf survived. A lone tear escaped as she continued to hum the hymn that he sang to her when she was a child, a hymn that was once sung by her mother as a lullaby. Her mother taught it to her father, and in turn taught it to the young dwelf. Aside from the two beads that held together her braids, singing the hymn made her felt close to her parents, as if they were still around.

It was nightfall by the time the young dwelf arrived at the village of Bree. She made her way to the Prancing Pony, and tied up her pony outside. She made it just in time. It had started to rain once she stepped inside the inn. She put up her hood, hiding her ears from the people around her. She looked around, trying to find the wizard. The inn was crowded with people, from hobbits to men. All of them reeking of ale, laughing and yelling filling the room. It wasn't long until she spotted Gandalf by the wall, across from the entrance. She made her way towards him, and took a seat across from him. He merely smiled at her when she took her seat.

"Ah. Melawen. There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," he said.

"Sorry for the delay, Gandalf. There was…trouble on the way here."

"I see. And where is your father? Probably getting us a drink, I suppose," Gandalf said, smiling before taking another smoke from his pipe.

"My father…he won't be joining, Gandalf," Melawen said, looking down at the table. "He...he's dead. We ran into Orcs on our way here. He was killed…protecting me."

Gandalf didn't say anything as he listened to Melawen's story. He lowered his pipe, and let out a small sigh.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," was all he could say.

"I came because I made a promise to him. I promised I would help you in this quest. Part of me wanted to turn back, and not come. But, I want to see this quest through. My father would have done the same. Whatever this quest may be."

"That, my dear, I will explain shortly. If you excuse me, the one leading this company is here. Just sit here and wait."

Melawen was about to say something, but Gandalf had already gotten up from his seat. She turned, and saw him take a seat across from a dwarf. The dwarf seemed a bit relieved when the wizard took a seat. Being half elf, she just turned around and listened to the conversation Gandalf was having with the dwarf.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are."

"Well now, this is a fine chance."

Melawen could only roll her eyes at that statement. This was no fine chance. Gandalf was expecting the dwarf.

"What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

Melawen couldn't help but stiffen when she heard the name. Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, the Prince of Erebor. She heard stories of Thorin from her father. He was going to be the leader of this quest Gandalf had brought her into? Melawen leaned back in her chair, still listening in on their conversation.

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking, and found no sign of him," Thorin explained.

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

There was a short pause for a bit, and then Thorin continued.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor: To rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

Melawen couldn't believe it. Gandalf was telling Thorin to take back Erebor. Her father had dreamed of that happening for years. If only he were here to help retake it. She couldn't turn back now. She had to see this quest through. For the dwarves to be back in their homeland…it is what her father would have wanted. He waited for that day for so long, and he wasn't here to help reclaim it. Melawen made her choice. She was going to help Thorin take back Erebor, and she didn't care if she died trying. She had to keep her promise to her father.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Thorin spoke again.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin," continued Gandalf. "That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

"One of them was carrying a message."

Gandalf then laid out a dirty piece of cloth with a message on it. It also had a picture of the Lonely Mountain drawn on it. Gandalf pushed the cloth towards Thorin, and explained, "It is Black Speech. Promise of payment."

"Payment for what?" Thorin asked.

"Your head," Gandalf bluntly said. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths."

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them. And in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?"

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we are going to need a burglar. And also…someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll let you know in three weeks. Meet me in Hobbiton by then with the rest of the company."

Gandalf had then stood up, followed by Thorin. Thorin left the Prancing Pony, and Gandalf joined Melawen.

"You're seriously going to get a Hobbit to join this quest?" Melawen questioned the moment Gandalf sat back down.

"Hobbits are very remarkable creatures, Melawen. They are light on their feet, and can pass unseen by most if they so choose."

"Okay. That I can understand. Then who is the last to be joining the company?"

"Why you, my dear, of course."

"Why me? You asked for both for my father and I, but there is nothing special about me. My father…I can understand since he was from Erebor."

"My dear. There is more to you than meets the eye," Gandalf explained, smiling softly at her. "You are very special indeed. Your mother said so herself."

"You…knew my mother?"

"I have encountered your mother on more than one occasion. Why, Celesta came to me after rescuing your father. And I visited the day you were born. Of course, you wouldn't remember. But, you have grown to be the spitting image of her."

"But, do you really believe Thorin will be all right with have a female join the company? Let alone someone who is only half dwarf?"

"Thorin will come to understand that you are very much needed for this quest. Like I told Thorin, as I'm sure you've heard with your hearing. Meet me in Hobbiton in three weeks."

And with that, Melawen paid for a room at the Prancing Pony. She had nowhere else to go until then. As she rested in her room, she took out her twin daggers and started sharpening them. She sang her mom's lullaby, putting her at ease as she sharpened her weapons. When she was done, she took a look at the blades, making sure they were sharp enough. Staring at them, her mind wandered back to when she first received them. She had just become of age, and her father had given them to Melawen.

* * *

 _"Really, father? These daggers are mine?"_

 _"Yes, Melawen. It is time you had them. But, these daggers are special, my young one."_

 _"Really? How?"_

 _"They were your mother's. She would have wanted you to have them."_

 _Melawen inspected the daggers that were laid out in front of her. She looked at the handles, wrapped with intricate designs. And the blades also had intricate designs as well._

 _"Father. I can't have these."_

 _"Yes you can, and you will. Your mother would have wanted to give them to you herself. But, she gave them to me until you became of age. You are not only part dwarf, but you are also part elf. And your mother's blood flows through you. I know you will do your mother proud with these. I wish she were still here so you could see just how graceful she was with these. And I have no doubt in my mind that you will just be as graceful. You look so much like her, Melawen. Now, enough talk. Time for you to practice with something that isn't an axe."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Enough! Now, pick those up. Time to train!"_

* * *

Melawen snapped out of her trance, and sheathed her daggers. She then took out her father's sword, and started to sharpen it as well. Her father had trained her to use a sword as well, but felt more comfortable with her mother's daggers. She took her father's sword after his death, still feeling he was with her during her travel to Bree. And now, she was getting ready to go on a quest to help Thorin reclaim Erebor. It isn't going to be an easy journey, and her being a female won't bode well with Thorin, especially when he learns that she is part elf, regardless if she is part dwarf. She had dark brown wavy hair, like what a dwarf's hair would be, but her ears were that of an elf. Regardless, she wasn't going to back down. She wasn't doing this quest for herself, but for her father.

* * *

Author's Note: The words at the beginning are the lyrics to the Hymn of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Hobbit Fanfic.


	2. A Hole in the Ground

Three weeks had gone by fast. Melawen made her way to Hobbiton, to meet Gandalf and the rest of the company she will be joining. Her first time stepping into the Shire, and it was a sight to behold. There was so much green everywhere, and there was laughter and happiness in the air. There were Hobbits everywhere. From children running around to men and women about doing their chores. Their homes were also interesting. They were holes in the ground. She could only imagine how their homes looked like on the inside. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Now, she just had to find the home that Gandalf mentioned they were meeting at. He said it would be an easy find, but Melawen wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. All the doors looked exactly the same everywhere she looked.

It was nightfall by the time Melawen spotted Gandalf. And with Gandalf was about seven dwarves. Letting out a sigh of relief, she gently kicked her pony to catch up to them.

"Gandalf!"

The wizard turned, along with all seven heads in front of him. Her still wore her hood up, hiding her elf ears from the rest of the dwarves. She got off her pony once she caught up to them.

"Ah. Melawen. You made it," he said, giving her a soft smile.

"Barely. You didn't exactly say what door to look for," she said. "I was lucky to have spotted you. Otherwise, I probably would still be lost."

"Well, you are right on time. We are on our way to the Hobbit's house," Gandalf told her. "Let me introduce to some of the company you will be with on this quest. Meet Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori and Dori."

"Melawen. At your service," was Melawen's reply, giving all of them a bow.

All of them were a bit dumbfounded at the fact that a female was accompanying them. But, they were more so surprised that it was a female dwarf. She was thankful that her hood stayed up, hiding her ears. She may be half dwarf, but she definitely had the height of one. She stood there, just smiling, waiting for one of the dwarves to break the silence.

"So you're joining in on this quest to then, lass?" asked Bofur.

"That I am. Gandalf asked for me join, and I accepted."

"But, you are a dwarrowdam?" asked Nori.

"Yes, how very observant of you," Melawen retorted. "I am more than capable of fighting just as any of you lot. My father taught me how to fight. Just because I am a woman does not mean I am incapable of protecting myself or able to hold my own in a fight. Now, are we just going to stand here all day questioning me, or are we going to make our way to this Hobbit's home? I for one am hungry."

Without another word, the dwarves carried on, not wanting to deal with the wrath of an angry dwarf. That they understood very much. They were all very hungry, and were eager to have a meal together.

"So these are the dwarves that responded to Thorin's message?" Melawen asked Gandalf.

"These are his kin," Gandalf responded. "Just one big family."

"Well, at least there are some dwarves with some backbone to take on a dragon."

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle at the young dwelf's comment. He nodded his head in agreement, glad to see that other dwarves answered to the quest. Gandalf was worried that if the Lonely Mountain was not taken back by Thorin, then evil forces would try to create an alliance with Smaug.

"Are you sure I am needed on this quest, Gandalf?" Melawen asked again. "You saw how they reacted when they realized I am a woman. I'm not so sure Thorin will be just as accepting."

"Melawen, my dear. You are very much needed on this quest," Gandalf explained again. "There is more to you than meets the eye. You have your mother's blood in you."

"You say that, but I don't really know what you mean."

"I'll explain when the time comes. But for now, we are here."

Melawen looked up, and noticed the door was marked with a glowing blue rune.

"You could have mentioned that you marked the door. Then, it would have been easy for me to find."

"I thought I did."

"You didn't."

Bofur rang the doorbell, and Melawen could hear yelling from inside. Everyone was crowding around the door, and if they kept crowding the door, they would all fall on top of one another.

"No! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clotttered's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very poor taste."

The door was opened abrubtly, and, like Melawen predicted, all the dwarves fell through. Gandalf bent down, and could only smile at the young hobbit that stood there, a bit dumbfounded with the number of dwarves that just literally fell into his home.

"Gandalf," was all the hobbit said.

The dwarves picked themselves up, and started to raid the pantry. Melawen stood aside, not wanting to get in the way of everyone. The hobbit, named Bilbo as Melawen learned, was furious at the both the number of dwarves in his home, but also them emptying his pantry.

"Excuse me, those are my plates! Oh, not my wine! Put that back! Put that back!"

Bilbo accidentally bumped into Melawen, and he couldn't help but be a bit flustered when he noticed it was a female that he bumped.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, um..."

"Melawen, at your service, Master Baggins," Melawen said, giving a slight bow. "I am sorry for the sudden intrusion. Gandalf should have explained himself better."

"Huh? Oh yes. Right. He should have," Bilbo replied.

Bilbo continued to try to get everything back in order, and Melawen just stood against the door frame. Gandalf, on the other hand, was doing a head count, making sure everyone is accounted for.

"It appears we are one dwarf short," Gandalf sighed.

"He is late, is all," said a big dwarf, whom Melawen learned is name Dwalin. "He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Gandalf nodded his head, glad to hear the news. The one dwarf that wasn't here, Melawen noticed, is Thorin himself. Dwalin eyed the dwelf, who still kept her hood up. He was wary of her, wondering why a female was here. He didn't question though. If she was here, then she was here on Gandalf's behalf. He knew Thorin would be greatly against having a female on this quest, even if she is a dwarrowdam.

Melawen was then approached by Bombur, who had a plate of food in his hands. She was surprised that she was offered a plate, but thankful though. She smiled at the dwarf, and took the plate in her hand. Bombur smiled back, and took a seat at the end of the table. Melawen peaked her head in, and was surprised that twelve dwarves were able to fit in the small room.

"Melawen!" called out Bofur. "You can sit right here."

She hesitated at first, but she took a seat next to him. She nodded her head in thanks, and started to eat with them. They were a loud and energetic bunch. But, it was a nice sight to see. Everyone was cheering, just having a laugh. Gandalf was smoking from his pipe, and Bilbo just stood there, annoyed that all of his food was being eaten by people he didn't know. Another dwarf, a blonde named Fili, was standing atop the table, passing around drinks. Melawen took one in hand, thanking Fili for the drink. Bofur tossed Bombur an egg, who managed to catch it in his mouth. Everyone, including Melawen, cheered. Taking their cups in hand, everyone cheered and took big gulps of their drink.

When they were finished drinking, they all slammed their cups down, and a few of them started to burp. Ori let out a big one, and everyone cheered. But, Melawen let out a big burp, and everyone at the table was silent. She just sat there, her eyes going back and forth with each dwarf at the table. Even Bilbo was a bit surprised to hear her burp. The silence was then broken with loud laughter.

"Good one there, lassie!" said Gloin.

Melawen smiled and nodded her head. Never had she burped in front of so many dwarves. The only other person that heard her burp was her father. And he always enjoyed it whenever she did let one out. She is still part dwarf, and takes after her father some days.

When everyone had finished eating, everyone started walking about. Melawen got up from her seat, and started to clean up after her. Before long, her plate was suddenly grabbed by Fili, who then tossed it over to his brother Kili. By then, everyone was tossing plates. Then, a few of them started hitting the forks and knives against one another and against the table. Melawen noticed that they were all playing in sync with one another, as if they were ready to sing. Bilbo, as usual, was upset.

"Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," said Bofur.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili began to sing.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," continued Fili.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates...That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" sang the rest of the dwarves.

Soon, dishes were being thrown everywhere, but not one had hit the floor. Not one dish broke as the dwarves tossed them around, singing their song.

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom matt_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

Melawen couldn't help but smile and nod her head from side to side, enjoying the dwarves' singing. And she couldn't help but be in awe as they tossed the dishes from one another, not breaking anything. Bilbo looked like he was holding his breath the entire time, waiting for one of them to break something.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they finished loudly, laughing once they finished their song. Bilbo went through the crowd, only to be surprised that all the dishes were neatly stacked. And there was still not one broken dish. Melawen could only laugh with them, and even Gandalf joined in. But, the laughter died down when there were three loud knocks on the door. Melawen's smile vanished from her face, knowing just who it was that was at the door.

"He's here," whispered Gandalf.

Melawen stood there in silence as she watched the hobbit open the door. Standing there at the entrance was Thorin, and Melawen couldn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest.


	3. A Willing Heart

Standing there at the entrace was Thorin, and Melawen couldn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest. She knew he would be leading this quest, but she wasn't quite prepared to be standing in his presence. She heard stories of him from her father, but it didn't seem to do them justice, especially with him just standing just a few feet away from her.

"Gandalf," Thorin greeted. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door," said Bilbo. "It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf closed the door as Thorin let himself in. He took off his cloak and put it aside. Melawen's eyes never left Thorin, just still trying to take in that she was in his presence.

"There is a mark," Gandalf told Bilbo. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin turned around, and looked at Bilbo up and down.

"So, this is the Hobbit," he said. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin said, giving a small smirk. "He looks more like a grocer than a burgler."

The dwarves all laughed at Thorin's remark, but Melawen didn't. True, Bilbo didn't look like much, and he definitely was not a burglar. But, she was giving Bilbo the benefit of the doubt. Gandalf chose Bilbo specifically, and she didn't want to question his judgement, especially after what he told her about Hobbits. She looked from Bilbo then back to Thorin, whose eyes now laid upon her. Thorin's smirk disappeared, and Melawen straightened up. But, her heart still continued to beat out of her chest now that the dwelf had caught the attention of the Prince of Erebor.

"And who are you?" he asked, staying where he was.

"Melawen. At your service, Thorin, Son of Thrain," she replied, bowing at him.

"You did not tell me that there would be a female on this quest, Gandalf," he said, turning to look at the wizard.

"As I have told Melawen, there is more to her than meets the eye," Gandalf explained. "She is very much needed on this quest just as Bilbo is."

Still not convinced, Thorin turned his attention back to Melawen. He took notice that her hood was up. He looked her over, noticing her height.

"You are a dwarrowdam," he stated. "I will not be responsible for your safety."

"Wait, what?" Bilbo asked, even more confused.

"I know you won't," Melawen simply stated. "If I fall behind, then it is my own fault for not keeping up. If I die, then it is my own fault for not being strong enough. I'm not just doing this quest to help you, Master Thorin, but also for my father. He was from Erebor. He was there the day the dragon took your kingdom. I'm doing this for him."

"Then why do you hide yourself from us?" Thorin stated. "What are you hiding?"

Then, all eyes were on her. Melawen could feel her heart racing, as if it were about to come out of her body and onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and lowered her hood. She could feel Thorin's eyes not leaving her as she revealed herself to him and to the rest of the company. They were quite surprised to see what she was showing.

"You are no dwarrowdam," Thorin stated, hate seething in his words. "You are an elf."

"I'm a dwelf, actually," she said, anger growing inside her from the hate she just received from him. "I am a elf, but I am also part dwarf. My mother was an elf. She saved my father. I was a born a year and a half later."

"Then your father is a traitor for falling for an elf."

"He is not a traiter! You know nothing about him! What he has been through! Don't you dare talk about my father that way! I know of the story! How King Thranduil abandoned you and your people that day! But, my mother was there! She was the only one who disobeyed him, and went down to help! She found my father trapped underneath rubble of the mountain! And for helping him, she was exiled from her home! Call me anything you want, but my father was no traitor! My mother saved him, took care of him, and looked after him when her own people turned him away! She gave up everything for him, and he was forever grateful to her."

Fighting back tears, Melawen took a deep breath. She was surprised to have exploded like that. Bilbo, and a few of the dwarves were surprised at her outburst. They were surprised to learn that she was part elf and part dwarf. But, it was more of a surprise that her father was once from Erebor as well.

"Call me anything you want, but don't you dare call my father a traitor."

With that, Melawen turned and went to cool off. She stopped in what appeared to look like a living room. Taking a seat in the chair, Melawen took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. The quest hadn't started, and she was already pissed off at Thorin. She truly didn't care what he calls her or what he thought about her, but she did care what he said about her father. She remembered her father telling stories of Erebor, and just how magnificent it was. She remembered seeing the pride and joy he had as he talked about his former home, and he was anything but a traitor. She knew of King Thranduil's betrayal, how just abandoned the dwarves to their demise, not helping them at all.

Gandalf had told Melawen of Thorin's hate for elves, but she didn't think it would affect her this much. Probably only because he had called her father a traitor for falling in love with an elf. He most likely didn't believe her when she told them that her mother was there when Thranduil brought his army but did nothing. Most likely didn't believe that her mother was exiled from her own home for saving a dwarf of Erebor. But, she didn't care. She was still determined to reclaim her father's home from the dragon. And she will stop at nothing to see that promise fulfilled.

Being pulled from her thoughts, she looked up and saw that Gandalf was standing before her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Enough. Bilbo has declined to come. But, I have a feeling he will change his mind tomorrow."

"I'm not surprised. You haven't really told Bilbo anything. This was just suddenly sprung up on him. You can't really expect him to up and leave his home to help people he doesn't even know."

"But you joined right away."

"There's a difference. My father was from Erebor. He's talked for so long how he would love to go back to Erebor. How long he wanted someone to go and take down Smaug and reclaim the dwarf kingdom. I made a promise to him, and Bilbo...well...this is his home. Right here. For him to throw his life on the line for a bunch of dwarves who are trying to take back their home. You expect too much, Gandalf. I have no doubt that Bilbo can do what you expect him to, but you are asking much from a Hobbit."

"I know I am. But, I am glad to know that I am not the only one who believes in Bilbo," Gandalf said, giving her a soft smile.

Melawen smiled in returned, and got up.

"Going out for some air."

Gandalf nodded, and watched Melawen take her leave. On her way out, she stopped as she heard Thorin speaking.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"And what of Lady Melawen?" she heard someone ask, thinking it to be the dwarf named Balin. "Depsite what you think of elves, she is also part dwarf. And she came without giving it a second thought. Her father was also from Erebor."

"I don't believe so. A lie."

"You think a lie because of your hatred against elves. But, I saw the truth. She was not lying. She may be part elf, but she has the stubborness of a dwarf in her. She came here of her own free will, to help us reclaim Erebor. And not just for us, but also for her father. Gandalf asked her for a reason, just as he asked the Hobbit."

"We will see."

Not wanting to hear more, Melawen made her way to the front door. She thought she managed to get by unnoticed, but she was wrong. Thorin noticed her walking in the opposite direction. Against his better judgement, he followed her outside. Melawen took a seat out on the bench by the gate. She looked out at the sight in front of her. It was quite peaceful here. It was secluded from the rest of the world, not knowing what was really happening beyond the borders of their home. Looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars, Melawen started singing her mother's hymn.

 _Ieyui_

 _Nobomeno_

 _Renmiri_

 _Yojuyogo_

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

"Come to insult my singing this time?"

Melawen didn't turn her head to face Thorin. She had heard him open the door when she sat down. She looked out onto the horizon, seeing him standing next to the gate.

"Is your father really from Erebor?" he asked.

"Of course he is! I would not lie where he is from!" she snapped, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "To lie about where he came from would be an insult. He loved Erebor, and hoped some day that someone would lead a quest to take it back from that dragon! I may not have been born in Erebor, but it is still my father's home. And I will gladly give my life to reclaim it. For him. He was suppose to come on this quest too. He didn't know of the actual quest. Only that we were to meet Gandalf."

"Then why isn't he here himself? Why did you come alone?"

Melawen looked down at the ground, thinking back on what had happened not that long ago.

"We were ambushed by Orcs," she stated softly. "He was killed. It was a night raid. I was not quick enough. I couldn't save him."

Thorin looked at her in surprise. She didn't look back at him, but he could understand what it means to losing family to Orcs. He knew that pain all to well.

"What of your mother?"

"She too was killed. The night I was born. The village we stayed at was attacked. Also killed by orcs. My father says that she gave me to him and told him to run. She had just given birth to me, and then an attack. It was my father that raised me, and taught me how to fight. It was just us since that night."

Thorin could only look at her with sadness. Melawen lost her mother when she was just born, and lost her father not that long ago. He felt guilty for calling her father a traitor. It was only her father that had raised her. She had no one else caring for her. She was on her own. She had come of her own free will to help him reclaim their lost dwarf kingdom. It would take him a while to see past her with the elf ears, but Balin was right. She did have the stubborness of a dwarf.

"I am sorry for calling your father a traitor," Thorin finally said. "I was out of line, and it was not needed. I am sorry for your loss. And...I am grateful that you come on this quest. But, I stand by what I said earlier. I cannot guarantee your safety, nor will I be responsible for your fate."

"My fate is my responsibility and mine alone. Same for my safety," Melawen said, staring at Thorin with a serious look in her eyes. "Do not worry about me, Master Oakenshield. Just worry about the quest ahead."

Thorin couldn't help but be surprised with the dwelf. He could see determination her eyes. She was very determined to see this quest through. She definitely had loyalty, honor, and a willing heart. All the traits that the rest of the company has. Perhaps she was more dwarf than elf.

"We leave early," Thorin said. "We won't wait for you if you wake up late."

"I'll see you in the morning then, Master Oakenshield," was all Melawen said, looking back out onto the horizon.

Thorin didn't say another word. He went back inside the house, taking one last look at the dwelf before closing the door behind him. Melawen let out a small sigh. She was not expecting Thorin to come out and have a conversation with her. But, she was glad nonetheless. There was some weight lifted off her shoulders. At least she knew that Thorin understood her place in the company. That he knew that she was aware of the risks of this quest, and that she was going to see it through no matter what.

Getting up from her seat, Melawen made her way back inside Bilbo's home. When she opened the door, she heard low humming. She quietly closed the door, and saw that all thirteen dwarves in the living room. A few of them were smoking their pipes, and Melawen did not see Bilbo in the room. She looked over to Thorin, who began to sing.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

Melawen listened in awe as the dwarves sang their song. She just stood there, captivated by the song. Like her, these dwarves were all the more determined to reclaim their home. It was about time that Smaug was taken, and the dwarf kingdom of Erebor restored back to its former glory.


	4. The World is Ahead

Melawen awoke with a start. It was another nightmare. Stretching out her arms, Melawen got up from the chair from which she slept in. She noticed that the other dwarves were up, and getting ready to leave. She made her way outside, and readied her pony. She was then approached by one of the dwarves, who didn't look like a dwarf with his lack of beard. She believed his name to be Kili.

"Ah. You're awake," he said, smiling at her. "Good. Was afraid one of us would have to wake you."

"No need for that, Master Kili," Melawen said, returning the smile. "I am quite use to waking up early. My father would have us up by dawn almost every day. We would train first, then hunt, then eat. And we would travel."

"So your father is a warrior then?"

"Yes. He was."

"Was? Does he no longer fight? Age caught up with him, I bet," Kili stated, jokingly.

"No. Not really. He...he's dead, Master Kili."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to."

"It is quite alright, Master Kili. No harm done," she said as she finished tightening her saddle. "He taught me everything he knew. From an axe to a sword to daggers."

"Just call me Kili, Lady Melawen."

"And just call me Melawen then," she said, smiling at him. "I am no lady. My father always said I am more dwarf than elf. Clearly last night proved it during supper when all of you were dead silent before laughing."

"Ah ha! You are quite right there! Was not expecting a dwarrowdam in our company, but you are most welcome. You fit right in just fine. Although, uncle seems to have thought otherwise."

"Uncle? You are Thorin's nephew?" she asked.

"Yes. Why, my brother Fili and I are next in line for the throne after him. He is our mother's brother," he stated. "Although, mother was very against us going with him to take back our home."

"I wonder why."

"But, is such a quest such a grand adventure? I mean, how many dwarves can say that they helped reclaim the kingdom of Erebor from a dragon! There was no way my brother and I were missing this! It took a while to convince mother, but it was also our uncle that needed persuading."

"I'm sure he wasn't pleased either with dealing with mother and her complaints. But, he swore to her that we would be looked after, and that we won't get into too much trouble."

"Ha! If that sort of statement was made, I highly doubt you and Fili will stay out of trouble then!" Melawen said with a small laugh.

"And what makes you say that?" Kili asked.

"Because I said the same thing to my father many times, and I got myself into so much trouble with my recklessness! I always countered that I got it from him!"

Kili couldn't help but just laugh with her. It was a nice feeling to hear that another dwarf wouldn't scold him for his recklessness, but would most likely help cause trouble. Kili definitely sees more dwarf in her than elf despite the ears. Hearing them laugh, Fili walked up to them.

"What's so funny this early?" he asked.

"Melawen here seems to be more dwarf than elf," Kili stated. "Apparently, she too has a knack for trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Aye. My father would always scold me about my recklessness," Melawen stated. "Not my fault that I took after him."

"Well then, you'll fit just right in," Fili stated, smiling at her. "At least with my brother and I. Not so sure if uncle would approve of a third troublemaker."

"Fili! Kili! Make sure everything is set and ready! We are leaving soon."

All eyes turned to Thorin, who had a stern look on his. Melawen's smile faded, and Fili and Kili left. She gave a slight nod to him, and untied her pony's reigns. Without saying another word, Thorin went back to the rest of the company.

"This should be an interesting journey," she whispered to her animal companion.

And then they were off. A wizard, thirteen dwarves, and a dwelf. Thus began their quest to take down Smaug, and reclaim the lost dwarf kingdom of Erebor. Melawen rode at the end of the line, but she was kept company with Fili and Kili. The two dwarf princes were intrigued by her, and wanted to know more about her. Thorin kept turning his head back at them, wondering what they were talking about. But, he was still not pleased with having an elf on this quest, let alone a woman. But, he just had to keep telling himself that she is only part elf, and that she is also a dwarrowdam. It was going to be a while for him to look past her ears. Everything else but the ears were that of a dwarf.

"Melawen. What is your weapon of choice?" asked Fili.

"It would be my mother's daggers. My father gave them to me when I became of age. My father taught me how to wield an axe before then, but since then, I've much preferred my mother's daggers. He also did teach me how to use a sword just in case. This sword is actually his."

"Wait, so you received your weapons when you were 30?" asked Kili. "When were you born again?"

"About a year and a half after Smaug laid waste to Erebor," Melawen stated.

"You're kidding?" said Fili. "You don't look that old at all! I find that hard to believe!"

"Probably the elf blood in me," she simply stated. "My father always said that I look like my mother."

"What was she like? Your mother," said Kili.

"Aside from being beautiful, father always said she was a kind person. Stubborn as well, but was always thinking of others before her own. What I said last night was true. King Thranduil didn't like that my mother disobeyed him. She was banished from her home after bringing my father there to heal him. She was there when the elves arrived during the attack, and she charged down the mountain to look for survivors. She didn't care that she was banished. She wasn't going to stand aside and do nothing when someone needed help."

"Your mother was the only elf that helped at least one of our people," said Fili. "I'm sure uncle will take that into consideration. He's hated all elves since that day."

"I can understand his hate," Melawen said. "I mean, not really for all elves part. But, I do understand hating the elves and their king for not helping them the day they needed help. The day they were asked of help but didn't."

"What about your mother? What would she think?" asked Kili.

"I don't know. My mother-"

"Wait! Wait!"

Everyone came to a halt when they heard someone yelling at them. Melawen couldn't help but smile when she saw the Hobbit running towards them, with a long piece of paper in his hand. Finally able to catch up to everyone, Bilbo handed the piece of paper to Balin.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said happily.

Balin looks over the contract, and then smiles at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Everyone but Melawen, Thorin and Gandalf cheered. But, Thorin wasn't really happy that Bilbo had decided to join their company.

"Give him a pony," Thorin said.

Bilbo started to protest, much preferring to walk instead of riding a pony. But, his protests were ignored when Bofur and Nori lifted Bilbo up and sat him on top of a pony. Gandalf decided to ride next to Bilbo, who was not relaxed at all while holding the reigns. Melawen, who was riding behind Bilbo, called out to him, and he looked back.

"Just relax, Bilbo," she said, smiling softly at him. "Just trust your pony. As long as you trust him, he won't let you fall off."

"I am relaxed," he said, even though he clearly wasn't.

Melawen's ears then twitched when she heard Oin talking to Nori. Something about paying up. She then watched as sacks of money were being tossed from one dwarf to another. Bilbo looked to Gandalf, asking what was going on. According to Gandalf, Melawen heard, the dwarves took bets on whether Bilbo would show up or not. Most of them had bet that he wouldn't show. When Bilbo asked what Gandalf thought, he caught a sack of money that was tossed at him, and put it in his bag.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he said, smiling at the young Hobbit.

Melawen let out a small laugh.

"And why wasn't I told of such wager?" she asked the brothers. "My money not good enough, or were some people not wanting to lose money to a dwarrowdam?"

"Oh. It's nothing to do with that," Kili started, stuttering a bit on his words.

"Relax. I'm just joking," she said. "But, next time there is a wager, please let me know."

"You really are mostly dwarf, Melawen," said Fili.

"Like I said, I take after my father, mostly."

"Speaking of, does your father approve of this? I mean, with you being on this quest? I mean, since he is from Erebor and all. And you know of Smaug as well," asked Fili.

"Fili," Kili started.

"No. It's okay. Actually, Fili, my father was suppose to be on this quest as well. Gandalf had asked both of us to join. Neither one of us knew what the quest was. He, unfortunately, has died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Melawen. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I didn't really say it last night during my outburst," she said. "I'm sure he wouldn't approve of me fighting a dragon. But, I promised him that I would see this quest through. And after learning it was to help reclaim his home, well...I couldn't exactly say no. My father has dreamnt of seeing Erebor again for so long. I'm not just doing this quest for you and the rest of the company. I'm also doing this for my father."

Fili and Kili couldn't help but smile at Melawen's last statement. They had only just met, and they were already enjoying her company. Melawen was also enjoying their company. She thought she would be ignored and not spoken to, but Fili and Kili were the first ones to approach her. They were the youngest in the company, but it was nice though. She hoped the others would come around as well, especially Thorin.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"

Melawen looked over to Bilbo, and the rest of the company stopped.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur then tears a strip of cloth of his clothing and tosses it over to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this."

Bilbo catches it, a bit disgusted. The dwarves laugh, and Thorin orders everyone to move on.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end," said Gandalf. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

"He's right, Bilbo," said Melawen. "You are no longer home. The comforts of home are all behind you. You will have to manage with what you have on you, and what is around you. But, there are parts of Middle Earth that are just as beautiful as the Shire."

The company of thirteen dwarves, a dwelf, a wizard, and a Hobbit traveled a long way from where they started in Bag End. They didn't stop traveling until the sun had started to set. Fili and Kili were sent to hunt for food, while Bombur and Bofur set up the fire. Balin had tied up the ponies, and Thorin and Dwalin were keeping watching while everyone else started to settle for the night. Melawen looked around, helping gather firewood. She only smiled at Bombur and Bofur when she handed them the wood, and they smiled in return.

"How long do you think until we reach Erebor?" she asked them.

"Hmmm...Depends if we run into any trouble along the way, lass," said Bofur.

"I do hope it doesn't take too long," she said. "Kinda excited really. I've always wanted to see it."

"You will soon," said Bofur. "And you will love it. Once we reclaim it, are you going to stay?"

"Hm?"

"In Erebor, I mean. Are you going to stay in Erebor?"

"Oh. Um. I...I don't know," Melawen said. "I never really thought that far ahead."

"You should stay, lass," Bofur said, smiling at her. "There is no place like Erebor. Once you see it, you'll want to live there."

Thorin overhead the conversation, and looked over to Melawen. He noticed that even though she smiled, her eyes said something else differently. Melawen never really did think that far ahead. She hasn't even considered staying in Erebor once Smaug was defeated. Now that she was asked, she wasn't sure if she should. She was half elf, and she wasn't sure if she would be welcomed. She knows of Thorin's hatred for elves, and she could only imagine that there are others who share the same hate towards them. Melawen only thought of helping reclaim Erebor, and then going back out into the world with no thought of staying in the dwarf kingdom.

"You okay there, Melawen?" asked Bofur.

Letting go of all thoughts of the future, Melawen just smiled and nodded her head.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I do look forward to seeing Erebor. Truly. It will be nice to see where my father came from."

Before Bofur could ask any more questions, Fili and Kili had arrived with tonight's meat. Bombur went straight to work on cooking tonight's dinner. Melawen went to the edge of the camp, staying near Bilbo. She set up her bed mat, and took out her mother's daggers. Bilbo looked over, curious about her weapons. She unsheathed one, going over the blade. Bilbo took a big gulp, and spoke up.

"Those are beautiful," he said to her.

"Thank you, Master Baggins," she said, smiling softly at him. "They were my mother's. My father gave them to me when I became of age. Ready to learn how to fight."

Fili and Kili took notice of Melawen's dagger, and came over as well.

"So that is an elvish weapon," said Kili. "I prefer using my bow and arrow."

"You're probably the only dwarf I know that prefers that kind of weapon," she said, handing it over to Kili. "Be careful. I sharpened the blades not that long ago."

"I sometimes think he is part elf," said Fili. "I mean, no dwarf can handle a bow and arrow as good as he does."

"I am full dwarf, through and through," said Kili. "And I will challenge any elf with a bow and arrow and see who is the best."

"Be careful what you wish for, Kili," said Melawen.

"Oh? Don't think I can best an elf at archery?"

"Oh no. I do believe you can," she said. "Just don't get cocky."

"It's too late for that, Melawen," said Fili.

Melawen only smiled as Kili handed back her dagger. The brothers were then called to watch the ponies, and they left Melawen with Bilbo. She looked at him, who had a serious look on his face.

"Are you okay, Bilbo?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've never held a weapon before, have you?"

Bilbo didn't say anything, which said more than enough for Melawen.

"We don't know what lies ahead, Bilbo," she told him. "But, I do hope you never have to come to holding one. Once you swing your first weapon in battle, you won't be the same."


	5. Night Raids and Nightmares

The company was on the move once again once morning arrived. Everyone packed up camp, and headed out. Melawen stayed in the back, keeping Bilbo company. She did her best to answer all of Bilbo's questions, like where she has traveled to before coming on this quest. Ori, who told Melawen that he was recording their quest, was also writing down what she was telling Bilbo. Ori had questions now and then, and Melawen gladly answered. But, when it came to the topic of her father, having said enough about him in the past few days, hesitated to answer.

"That is a story for another day, Ori," was her reply.

Ori slumped in his pony, disappointed he wasn't going to hear about her father. But, he perked up when Melawen spoke of her stay in Rivendell. When she was still just a youngling, she and her father had stayed there. She was raised in Rivendell, and it made things easier for her father to care for her. He had no worry of an orc attack, and could raise her in peace. Lord Elrond welcomed her father and herself with open arms, allowing them to stay for as long as he liked. Her father told her that it was because Lord Elrond was doing so in memory of her mother, Celesta.

"How do you know Gandalf?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, it is my mother and father that know him," she started. "I don't remember him. Apparently, he was there during my birth. Other than that, Gandalf sought my father and I out, and thus I am here. I still have no idea why he asked us to join him on this quest. Then again, Gandalf has his secrets."

"That he does," Bilbo agreed.

Fili and Kili soon joined them, and Kili noticed the beads in her hair.

"So, Melawen. You're courting someone," he stated.

"Hm? What?!"

"Your courting bead in your hair," he pointed out.

"Oh! This? No, I am not courting anyone," she said, holding the bead in her hand, her cheeks bright red. "This...this was my mother's. My father carved it for her, and gave it to her. The other bead my father gave to me. It was once his. Aside from the daggers, this bead is all I have left of her. She...she died. The night I was born."

Tears threatened to escape her eyes, and the two princes took note of it. They decided to change the subject, not wanting her to go further with painful memories. The last thing they would want to do was make her cry. It was clear that the pain was still there regarding her father.

"We are sorry for your loss," said Fili. "It must have been hard."

Melawen didn't say anything. She nodded her head, holding onto her mother's courting bead. The brothers looked at one another, silently telling each other to say something and change the subject. Kili was the first to do so.

"So, I've got a question for you," said Kili. "How come you don't use a bow? I mean, being part elf and all."

"Never really felt like it suited me," she said. "I know how to use a bow, but I wasn't really comfortable with it. I prefer my mother's daggers. And, if need be, my father's sword."

"Ah. So you are familiar with it," said Kili, smirking a bit. "I want to see how good you are then, Melawen."

"I can assure you, Kili, you are probably far better at it than I am."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to see."

Melawen only nodded and smiled at Kili, accepting that she would show him her skills with a bow one day. Thorin looked back at his nephews, noticing that they were again talking with the dwelf. He hasn't spoken to her since their first meeting, but he was unsure of how to feel when he saw his nephews already close to Melawen. He still noticed the look of sadness her eyes held. She smiled, but it never truly hid the sadness her eyes held. It seemed Thorin was the only one who noticed, for his nephews didn't see it every time she smiled.

The company had traveled a long way, and camp was made near the edge of a cliff. Everyone unpacked, and this time, Melawen joined Kili on the hunt for tonight's meat. Having Melawen around made it easier for Kili. Using her elf ears, Kili was able to get a few rabbits with his arrows. Taking the arrows out of tonight's dinner, Melawen cleaned them up and handed them back to Kili.

"Can't really let the arrows go to waste," she said.

Kili gladly took them and put them back in his quiver. Bombur made stew out of the rabbits, and Bofur handed each one of them a bowl. Melawen couldn't help but smile at the company before her. They were a loud bunch, but there was happiness in the air. There was laughter, and joking. She glanced at Thorin now and then, catching a smile almost every time. When she noticed Thorin meeting her gaze, she quickly turned away before taking another bite of her stew. Bilbo asked more of her adventures, and where else in Middle Earth she has been to. She mostly talked about all the trouble she got herself into, which Fili and Kili enjoyed hearing, and Balin would hear her tales now and then. Dwalin and Thorin glanced at the dwelf now and then, Thorin mostly keeping an eye on his nephews interactions with her.

Once everyone finished their meal, Fili and Kili kept watch. Gandalf sat by a tree, smoking his pipe, and everyone else went to sleep. Almost everyone. Bilbo still had trouble sleeping in the outdoors. Unable to sleep with everyone snoring, Bilbo got up and walks around. He looked around as he walked over to his pony. He then takes out an apple, and feeds it to his pony.

"Hello, girl," he whispered. "That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Shh. Shh."

The silent night was then broken by a scream, making Bilbo jump. The scream also jolted Melawen awake, her hand on the handle of her dagger.

"What was that?" asked Bilbo.

"Orcs," said Kili.

Melawen jumped up, and stood by the edge of the cliff. Thorin also woke after hearing his nephew say Orcs. He looked over to Melawen, seeing her hand still on the handle of her dagger. She relaxed and released it when she saw that they weren't nearby.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throatcutters," said Fili. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep," Kili continued. "Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away, frightened. Melawen looked at Bilbo, and placed a reassuringly hand on his shoulder.

"They are nowhere near us, Bilbo," she said, smiling softly. "We are safe."

Fili and Kili looked at each other, and laughed a bit. Melawen did not find their joke amusing, and gave each of them a death glare. Their smiles faded when they saw her glare. It was Thorin who then scolded them.

"You think that's funny?" he said, getting up from where he rested. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said, lowering his head.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Ignoring Melawen's stare, Thorin walked passed her. He looked out onto the horizon, hands behind his back. Melawen looked over to Balin, who had spoken.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," he said. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But, our enemy had got there first."

Bilbo, now intrigued by the story, had taken a seat in front of Balin. Melawen stayed where she was, listening to Balin's tale.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by behading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed. We did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

It was then that all the dwarves were awake, all attentive to Balin's story. Thorin didn't move from his spot, nor did he turn around. Melawen glanced over at him, then back at Balin.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe," Balin continued. "His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But, there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Then, Thorin had turned around, facing the entire company. All dwarves were standing, and all looking at him. Melawen also stood there, in awe. He stood there, a leader, and also a king, before her. Melawen couldn't help but stare in wonder at what he has done for his people, and for the battle of Moria. Thorin said nothing, and walked pass the rest of the company, toward the fire.

"And the pale orc?" asked Bilbo. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came," said Thorin, anger seething from his voice. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Melawen noticed the look Balin and Gandalf gave each other. Gandalf looked away, and Melawen couldn't help but think that perhaps the pale orc was still alive. Taking a deep breath, she went back to her bed mat. Laying on her side, she thought back to the night of when her father was killed. It was a night like this, and it was a night raid by orcs. She only hoped that they don't bump into orcs during their journey. Or worse, get killed by one.

Across from Thorin and company on the cliff opposite of where they camped, there were a group of Wargs and Orcs. They were spying on them.

"Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum."

* * *

 _"Melawen! Melawen! Run! Get up and run!"_

 _"No, father! I won't leave you!"_

 _"You must go! There are too many of them! Run! Ah!"_

 _"Father!"_

* * *

Melawen woke with a start, and, by reflexes, unsheathed her dagger. It took her a few seconds to realize that no one was in front of her. Sweat dripped down the side her head, and she was panting. Lowering her dagger, she rubbed her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to appear. She sheathed her dagger, only to notice Thorin kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Master Oakenshield," she said, looking at the ground. "I'll take watch. You go rest."

Thorin watched her carefully as she got up and went to the edge of the cliff. She took a seat on one of the rocks, just looking out onto the valley in front of them. Thorin did not go to sleep. Instead, he went back to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Melawen was silent for a few moments before shaking her head no.

"It was but a dream," she replied. "The night my father was killed."

"Orcs. The night raid," Thorin remembered.

Melawen nodded her head. "It was a week before I met Gandalf in Bree at the Prancing Pony. The same night he met you. My father told me to run. I couldn't leave him. I stayed and fought with him. But, I was not quick enough. He was killed before me."

Thorin looked at her, anger in her eyes. Tears escaped, but he could see her anger. Her hate for Orcs. They took both her parents from her, and now she was left alone in Middle Earth.

"I am sorry if my nephews brought up unwanted memories," he said.

Anger disappearing from her eyes, Melawen turned and faced Thorin.

"It is quite fine," she said. "Although, I was angry that they were laughing about Orcs attacking in the middle of the night. It is not something to joke about, especially for one who experienced it firsthand. Thank you for scolding them. If you hadn't, I would have done so myself."

Thorin couldn't help but smile at her remark. That was the first time that he had smiled in her company. He also let out a small chuckle, the first she has heard since their quest started.

"Well, I am sorry I beat you to it," he said, still smiling.

"I'll scold them next time," she said, smiling in return.

Pushing some of her hair behind her ear, it was then Thorin took notice of the braids, and also of the beads that held them. One of the beads was the color blue, same color for the line of Durin. The other one was carved out of wood, and recognized the carvings on them.

"You have someone waiting for you," he said, his smile disappearing.

Realizing what Thorin was talking about, Melawen held the wooden bead in her hand. She shook her head no, but smiled softly as she looked back out onto the valley.

"No, I do not," she said. "This was my mother's. My father gave it to me. I feared losing it, so my father told me to braid a part of my hair, and hold it there. Although, I think his other reason for putting it in my hair so that no other dwarf would approach me and try to court me. It worked though, and my father couldn't help but be pleased. The other was his. These beads, and the weapons I have on me, are all that I have left of my parents."

Letting go of the bead, Melawen looked at the ground, her hand grasping the handle of one of her daggers.

"There are times I wish it were me that was killed during that night raid instead of my father," she whispered. "He should be the one here helping you on this quest. Not me."

"Do not say that."

Taken by surprise, Melawen looked over at Thorin. He had a serious look on his face, and she was quite surprised at his response.

"Do not ever wish that you were killed in place of your father," Thorin said. "I will admit that seeing you that night...Well, it was unexpected. It is unexpected to have an elf in my company. I am sorry that I wasn't welcoming of your aid. But, I am grateful that you are with us. You, who never set foot in Erebor, is helping us reclaim our home. Your father's home. You have more honor than the elves that didn't help us the day the dragon attacked. You came with a willing heart. You did all of that without me asking you. And for that, I am thankful...Lady Melawen. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. It is an honor to have you with us."

Melawen just stared in silence at Thorin. This was the last thing she expected. Just a few nights ago, Thorin did not want her to be part of his company. Nor was he very welcoming to her, especially after learning she is half elf. But, here she was now. Right before her eyes, Thorin Oakenshield was welcoming her, telling her that he is thankful to have her there. That, and he was smiling at her. She felt her heart racing, and her breathing eratic. Not knowing what to say, she took a deep breath, and looked to the ground once more, trying to collect herself.

"The honor is all mine, Master Oakenshield," she said, looking back at Thorin. "You and your kin are the most honorable dwarves I have met in a long time. I will not stop until you have reclaimed Erebor from the dragon, and sit upon the throne from which was taken from you."


	6. Roast Mutton

The next few days were uneventful, but Melawen was thankful. She would rather not deal with Orcs on the way, or anything else worse. But, what could be worse than Orcs? Her mind kept flashing back to few nights ago on the cliff. She kept thinking back to the conversation with Thorin. But, things have been the same since then. Thorin kept his distance, but Melawen would catch him glancing at her now then, both during their riding and during camp. Thorin had accepted her as part of the company, but it seems that things were still the same. She did become close with his nephews, who also apologized for that night. They had overheard her conversation with Thorin, and didn't mean to make a joke of an Orc attack, especially when her father was killed by Orcs. Melawen forgave them, but reminded them that if they were to make a light joke again about an Orc attack, it would be her scolding them and not their uncle.

One day it was nothing but rain. They didn't stop though. They just kept going. They were going through a forest, which helped a bit but not much.

"Mr. Gandalf!" yelled Dori. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf," was Gandalf's reply. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us," Gandalf told Bilbo. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards...You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard, or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked.

Melawen lightly smacked Bilbo on the arm. She gave him a, "Why did you say that?" look, and Bilbo realized the wording of his sentence.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way," Gandalf replied. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Melawen couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at Gandalf's words. She always hoped that they wouldn't encounter such evil during their quest, or ever in their life. She only hoped that evil would not come back to Middle Earth. She remembered the stories her father told her of Sauron and the power he had. She knows that Sauron was destroyed, but no one really knew what happened to his ring. It was never mentioned if it was destroyed, only that it vanished from the world. And vanished permanently from this world was everyone's hope, including Melawen.

"I swear we are going to catch death if this rain doesn't stop," said Kili.

"A little rain never hurt anyone, Kili," Melawen told him. "But, you are right. We can't keep traveling like this."

Giving her a pony a small kick, Melawen traveled to the front of the company. Thorin watched as she rode past him, and Gandalf couldn't help but smile at her initiative. Pulling her pony to a stop, she scanned the area for any kind of shelter the company can take from the rain. Not seeing any shelter in sight, she retreated back to the rest of the company.

"There is no shelter up ahead," she reported to Thorin.

"Then we keep moving," was all he stated, riding past her.

Melawen looked at him as he rode past her, not giving her a second look. She wondered what was the sudden coldness. Was few nights ago just something she imagined? Brushing it off, she stepped next to Gandalf, wanting to ask him something.

"Gandalf, you said you knew my mother," she stated.

"Of course, my dear. Your mother, Celesta, was a very kind hearted person. Never turning her back on those that needed help," Gandalf said.

"You also said that you were there when I was born," Melawen said. "My father said that there was an orc attack that night as well. Told me it happened just a few moments after I was born. Were you there?"

Seeing where she was going, Gandalf let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, I was there," he said softly. "Your mother handed you to your father, told him to run. Your mother stayed behind to help the people. I was also going to stay behind to help your mother. She was very much weakened after giving birth."

"What happened?" she pressed.

"She asked me to stay with you and your father," Gandalf said, looking at Melawen. "She asked me to protect you. With your father carrying you in his arms, he would be unable to fight. So, I left your mother's side, and made sure no harm came to you and your father. We went back the next day, and we found your mother. She died of her wounds."

"She would have lived if I hadn't been born that night," Melawen whispered.

"Your mother's death is not your fault, Melawen. She died protecting you because you were more important to her than her own life. Your father never once blamed you for her death. And you shouldn't either. Remember that."

Melawen didn't say anything. She just replayed Gandalf's words. Thorin looked back, having overhearing their conversation. He looked at Melawen, and noticed that she was staring off into nothing. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. Hearing how she lost her mother to orcs was not a pleasant story, and to have been exposed to orcs on the night she was born is not pleasant either. Dwalin, riding just behind Melawen, couldn't help but have a sense of familiarity with her. She looked like an elf, but her personality spoke dwarf. The personality was a bit familiar to him. Picking up speed, Dwalin rode next to her.

"What was your father's name, lass?" he asked her, bringing Melawen back to Middle Earth.

"Hm? Sorry. What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, what was your father's name?" Dwalin asked again.

"My father's name...His name was Gomof."

Dwalin only stared at her when he heard the name. It was a name he was familiar with. It was the name of his best friend before Erebor was taken. He could see Gomof's personality in Melawen. She seemed familiar when he first met her at Bag End, and now he knows why.

"Why is my father's name important, Master Dwalin?" Melawen asked.

"Your father...he's...he was my best friend," he said, looking ahead. "I knew him. I thought he had perished during the attack."

"You...you knew my father?" she asked, surprise in her voice. "Father spoke of a dwarf. One he called his best friend. But, he never said a name."

"Aye. He was a good man," Dwalin said. "I can see him in you. You've got his personality."

"You mean his recklessness," she said, smiling softly.

"You got that too, lass. You've got more than just Gomof's recklessness," he said, letting out a small chuckle.

Melawen smiled at the compliment. This was the first that Dwalin had spoken to her. He was always glaring at her, but never said anything. Now she realizes probably because he saw her father in her, despite being told many times that she looks like her mother. She would have to ask Dwalin some stories about her father, ones that her father wouldn't tell her for they would be too embarrassing. Thorin noticed Dwalin interacting with the dwelf, surprised at the sight. This was the first time he had seen Dwalin speak to her, and he wondered what brought that on. Looking ahead, Thorin brushed away all thoughts, wondering what came over him to wonder about Dwalin's interaction with Melawen.

As the day progressed, the rain had finally stopped. Everyone was relieved to be done with the rain, and thankful for the sun coming out. The company had arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse in ruins. Melawen got a weird feeling as they approached, and she didn't know why.

"We'll camp here for the night," said Thorin, dismounting his pony. "Fili, Kili. Look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Gandalf dismounted his horse, and stepped inside the ruins of the former home.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," he said.

"This area feels off, Gandalf," Melawen said, standing next to him. "I feel uneasy here. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know why."

"I know, my dear. I feel it too."

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going," Thorin ordered.

Thorin then stepped inside the ruined home as well, standing across from the wizard and the dwelf.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," suggested Gandalf. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I agree with Gandalf," said Melawen. "We should keep going. We shouldn't be here. Something doesn't feel right."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked it," Thorin angrily said.

Glaring at Thorin, Melawen stormed out of the home and towards her pony. She mumbled under her breath, and Fili took notice. He approached her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, and Fili held his hands up.

"Sorry. Just me."

"No. I'm sorry, Fili," she said, her shoulders slumping. "Your uncle is hard to read sometimes. One night, he accepts as part of the company. The next, he is cold as ice. If the dragon doesn't kill him, I will."

Fili only laughed at her comment as she unpacked her things. He looked over to his uncle, who was speaking to Gandalf. Melawen could hear what they were talking about, and wasn't really shocked to hear Thorin's opinion.

"I have told you already. I will not go near that place," was Thorin's reply to Gandalf's suggestion of going to the Hidden Valley.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Melawen agreed with Gandalf. Lord Elrond was probably the only elf leader that would be willing to help Thorin and his company. Not like King Thranduil who did nothing and abandoned the dwarves to their fate when Erebor was taken from them.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neight of them," Gandalf argued. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Gandalf didn't say anything. Keeping his tongue, he stormed off.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf said angrily.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of the dwarves for one day."

Melawen looked to Gandalf then over to Thorin, who looked unphased by the wizard's remark.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," was all Thorin said.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked.

Balin didn't say anything, and Bilbo looked to Melawen, hoping to hear an answer from her. She didn't say anything, and only offered him a smile. She only hoped that Gandalf wouldn't be gone too long. Melawen help set up camp, and Bombur went to making tonight's dinner.

Night fall had come quickly, and everyone was starting to make their rounds with dinner. Bilbo looked around, and didn't see Gandalf at all.

"He's been gone a long time," Bilbo said to Bofur.

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard!" Bofur explained. "He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of soup for Fili and Kili. Melawen laid a hand on Bilbo, and smiled at him.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"Ah. Thank you, Melawen."

Melawen and Bilbo made their way over to the two dwarf princes, who were keeping watch on the ponies.

"I'm worried too, Bilbo," Melawen said. "Gandalf has been gone a long time. I do hope he is alright."

"Me too."

They made their way over to the princes, who were just standing there. They didn't even take their food when Bilbo holds it out for them.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Melawen asked.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," said Kili.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," said Fili.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen."

All eyes looked toward where the ponies were kept. Melawen counted, and the princes were right. There were two missing. Melawen went over to where the ropes were tied off, only to see it was cut.

"Someone took them," she said, showing them the rope. "Or something."

"Daisy and Bungo," said Kili.

"That's not good. Not good at all," said Bilbo. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Bilbo's right. We have to tell him."

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him," said Fili. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

"Fili!"

They all stopped when they noticed some trees were uprooted. These trees were rooted deep into the ground, and only something big and strong would be able to do this.

"Some-something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo said nervously.

"That was our thinking," said Kili.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," said Bilbo.

"We really should go and tell your uncle," said Melawen.

"Hey! There's a light! Over here! Stay down!" said Fili.

They run towards the light Fili had seen, and the four of them hide behind a log when they see it is a fire. There is laughter coming from near the fire.

"What is it?" asked Bilbo.

"Trolls," replied Kili.

Melawen's ears twitched, hearing something coming in the distance.

"Get down!" she whispered.

They all ducked down, and out from the trees appears a mountain troll. It is walking towards the fire, and they all noticed that it was carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" whispered Bilbo. "I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something."

"Yeah. Like...oh, I don't know...like grab your uncle, Kili!"

"Don't worry about it, Mela," said Kili. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. And you're so small, Bilbo."

"You are not sending Bilbo out there to face those trolls!"

"I'm saying he can sneak around them and can easily free the ponies," said Kili. "They'll never see him."

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," said Fili.

"Oh for love of Mahal," said Melawen. "You two, for the last time, go and alert Thorin. I'll go with you, Bilbo."

"But, Mela," Kili started to protest, but Melawen held up a finger.

"No arguments. Go! Now!"

Without another word, Fili and Kili went to return to camp and inform Thorin of the situation. Melawen stayed down, but stayed close to Bilbo. She kept her hand on his back as the two of them slowly approached the trolls. They noticed that they were around a cauldron, cooking.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

"Quit yer griping! These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!"

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Melawen eyes went wide with shock. So the place the company were currently camping at...the farmer that once lived there was attacked by these trolls. And then eaten. That was a bit worse than an orc raid. One of the trolls sneezed into the cauldron, and Melawen tapped Bilbo on the back. She motioned for him to go on ahead, and Melawen hid behind a rock nearby. It would do them no good if both of them were caught. But, she didn't like having Bilbo do this alone.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is. A floater."

"Oh, might improve the flavor!"

"Ah! There's more where that came from."

The troll who sneezed was about to sneeze again, but was grabbed by the nose. Bilbo, seeing the opening, gets behind them. Bilbo manages to get to the pen where the ponies are being held, and tries to untie the ropes. Melawen watches between Bilbo trying to free the ponies while also keeping an eye on the trolls. Bilbo notices Melawen waving at him, and notices one of the trolls turning. Bilbo hides, and Melawen ducks back behind the rock.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts."

One of the trolls hits the other with a ladle, and the troll squeals in pain.

"I said sit down!"

"I'm starving! Are we 'aving horse tonight or what?"

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya."

Bilbo notices a long knife on one of the trolls. Thinking that is a better solution that trying to untie the ropes, Bilbo sneaks over to try to grab the knife. Melawen, noticing Bilbo move away from the pen, started to get nervous. Her eyes went wide when one of the trolls grabbed Bilbo from behind him instead of a handkerchief, and sneezes all over him. Melawen covered her mouth, to keep herself from gagging when she saw that Bilbo was covered in troll snot.


	7. Hunted

"Oh no. Bilbo."

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

The other trolls surrounded Bilbo, who was stiff as a rock. Melawen started to back away slowly, and starting to think of a way to help Bilbo out of this situation. She also wondered where Fili and Kili were. Was no one else from the company going to help? Melawen hid behind the rocks, still trying to figure out how to help out Bilbo.

"What is it?" said one of the trolls.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"

Hearing a small thud, Melawen only thought that the troll had dropped Bilbo.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglaruhh...Hobbit," responded Bilbo.

"A BurglaHobbit?"

"Can we cook 'im?"

"We can try!"

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more BurglarHobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!"

Taking a small sneak from behind the rock she was hiding behind, Melawen looked and saw that the trolls were trying to grab Bilbo. Bilbo, being small as he is, runs around, dodging the trolls. One of the trolls accidentally hits another with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Unfortunately, one of the trolls grabs Bilbo by the leg, and holds him upside down in the air.

"Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope!"

"He's lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squael."

Acting quickly, Melawen grabs a small stone, and hits one of the trolls. At the same time, Kili runs out of the bushes, and cuts one of the other trolls in the leg, both of them squealing, and the other that Kili just attacked fall down.

"Drop him!" demanded Kili.

"You what?"

"I said, drop him."

The troll that was holding Bilbo suddenly tosses him, and lands on top of Kili. Then, the rest of the company charges out of the bushes, yelling, weapons in hand. They begin to fight the trolls, hacking, slashing and hammering their legs. Melawen just watches from behind the rocks, again, tossing stones that she could find, hitting whichever troll was closest. Dori managed to hit a troll right between his legs before hitting him in the face. As the dwarves fight, Bilbo grabs the knife one of the trolls dropped, and cuts the ropes from the pen. The ponies run free, but one of the trolls notices what Bilbo has done. It grabs Bilbo, and another troll holds Bilbo's arm and leg. The dwarves stop when they see Bilbo being held, ready to be pulled apart by the trolls.

"Bilbo!" yelled Kili.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off!"

Melawen watches Thorin, wondering what he will decide. But, he only had a look of frustration at Bilbo, for allowing himself to get caught. It wasn't really his fault. He was only trying to free the ponies, which is what he was trying to do in the first place before he got caught. Also, the entire company shouldn't have come out together. If some of them were hidden, they would have had a greater chance at defeating the trolls. Thorin, seeing no other option, plants his sword into the ground. The rest of the dwarves drop their swords and weapons as well. Melawen watched as Dwalin, Fili, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori were tied to a spit and were being roasted over a fire, and Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin, Oin and Bilbo are tied up in sacks.

Melawen moved from behind the rocks, and up into the trees. She had grabbed a few small pebbles, and had them in a pouch around her waist. She went from one branch to another, listening to the trolls argue among themselves, debating on how to eat the company.

"Untie us, you monsters!" shouted Oin.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin yelled.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

Bilbo, and Melawen, both listened to what the troll had said. Trolls only appeared at night, and never during daylight. Taking a chance, Bilbo got up.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," he said.

"You can't reason with them!" yelled Dori. "They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" asked Bofur.

Seeing an opening, Melawen took one of the pebbles in her pouch, and tossed it towards one of the trolls. It hit dead center in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that?"

Melawen climbed up to another branch, and waited for the next opening. Perhaps with Bilbo distracting them, she could also help distract them.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning," Bilbo continued.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something strong than sage before you plate this lot up."

Melawen couldn't help but chuckle at Bilbo's comment. The dwarves, however, weren't too happy. A few of them had kicked him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" asked one of the trolls.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgarburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, the-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh," struggled Bilbo.

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"I won't forget that!" shouted Dwalin.

Seeing another opening, Melawen tossed another pebble. Again, it hit dead center in the back of the head of one of the trolls.

"Ow! What was that?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Something hit me in the head!"

"Probably just your brain. And what a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

Melawen heard some rattling behind her, and turned to see the Gandalf slipping by. Letting out a sigh of relief, she dropped down from the tree and met up with Gandalf.

"Thank Mahal you are here," she whispered. "And just in time. Bilbo is stalling for dawn."

"Smart Hobbit," Gandalf said, smiling softly. "Come. Let us help him."

Melawen nodded in agreement, and followed Gandalf. The next thing Melawen heard was Bilbo telling the trolls that the dwarves were infected with parasites. She then heard the dwarves yelling at Bilbo. Bilbo couldn't help but roll his eyes as the dwarves are about to ruin his plan. Thorin, although, was the only one to catch on, and kicks one of them. They all went quiet, and then started to play along.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!" yelled Kili.

"We're riddled!" said Nori.

"What would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well,"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!" yelled Gandalf.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?"

Gandalf then strikes the rock beneath him with his staff, and it splits in two. Dawn had arrived, and the sunlight behind him poured into the clearing. The sunlight then hits the trolls, and they begin to turn to stone. The trolls cried out in pain as they were hit, and soon, there were now three stone statues of the trolls. The dwarves cheer, greatful for the wizards appearance in the nick of time.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" yelled Dwalin.

Melawen appeared next to Gandalf, and smiled down at Bilbo. She nodded her head at him, proud that he kept the trolls distracted. Bilbo smiled in return, grateful that everything worked out in the head. She and Gandalf got down, and helped the dwarves out. Melawen helped out those who were on the spit, and Gandalf helped the rest get out of the sacks.

"Where were you?"

Melawen looked over after helping Fili down, and saw that it was Thorin who had approached her.

"I was hiding up in the trees," she said, crossing her arms. "Who do you think was tossing the rocks at their heads? Can't believe you brought the entire company. You really shouldn't have though. And then not all of you would have gotten tied up. You're lucky Gandalf did show up when he did, which I am glad. Now excuse me, I'm going to check on Bilbo. Poor hobbit went through a lot. And you, Fili!"

Fili straightened up when Melawen held up a finger in front of his face.

"Next time, you and Kili do tell Thorin of the situation. Don't try to solve things on your own, or have Bilbo handle it! He doesn't have the experience any of us do, and you shouldn't have done that to him without giving him proper training beforehand! This is his first time outside of his home, and doesn't know the Wilds like any of us. Yes, he is quiet, but that doesn't give you the excuse to send him in head first to face trolls! Understood?"

Fili only nodded his head yes, quite nervously though. Thorin was a bit surprised at the tone the dwelf had given his nephew. No one, other than his sister, had quite scolded Fili like that. Kili, who stood a few feet away, also stood there, a bit surprised at her tone. Although, they did feel guilty now that Melawen had proven a point: Bilbo wasn't experienced out in the wilds. He had left his home behind for the first time, and doesn't really understand the rest of Middle Earth like they do.

As Melawen checked on Bilbo, Gandalf took another look at the trolls, hitting one of them with his staff. He only smiled after seeing that the trolls were truly petrified, and would remain like this forever. Thorin then approached the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead," was Gandalf's reply.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin said.

"He had the nous to play for time," countered Gandalf. "None of the rest of you thought of that. And Melawen was right. You all shouldn't have come all at once. Lost the element of her surprise. Be thankful that she also helped Bilbo keep the trolls busy. Still, for trolls to be out this far. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" asked Thorin.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Melawen looked over to Thorin and Gandalf, having overheard Gandalf. It was strange that trolls have come this far out. But, for them to be this far out, she hoped nothing was coming to pass. She had heard of Middle Earth's history, especially with the Ring of Power. She hoped Gandalf wasn't saying that the darkness wasn't returning back. She thought it was all over with Sauron gone.

"They could not have moved in daylight," said Gandalf.

"There must be a cave nearby," realized Thorin.

The company then followed Gandalf and Thorin. It wasn't that far, and there was indeed a large cave nearby. Melawen covered her nose, unable to take the smell that was coming from it. She didn't step into the cave, electing to stay outside while the rest of the dwarves checked inside. Bilbo elected to keep her company, not liking the smell either.

"Oh, what's that stench?" asked Nori.

"Exactly why I am staying out here!" Melawen yelled out to the dwarves.

"It's a troll hoard," said Gandalf, looking at the treasures inside the cave. "Be careful what you touch."

Melawen still covered her nose, unable to take the smell.

"I am not going in there," she said to Bilbo. "Besides, whatever weapons they have in there can stay there. I am perfectly fine with the weapons my parents left me. And I have no need for gold either. I have enough for myself."

"There is nothing in there that would be of value to me," said Bilbo. "I'm not much for gold, or weapons either. Then again, I've never really used a weapon."

Melawen couldn't help but smile at Bilbo's innocence. Here he was, standing at the entrance of a cave to a troll hoard, and he wanted no treasure. He just wanted an adventure, and possibly his home again. He was very brave when he tried to rescue the ponies, and smart enough to get everyone time for the sun come out and turn all the trolls into stone. He is very clever for someone who has no experience in the wild. Hobbits are truly remarkable creatures. And Melawen couldn't help but feel that the young hobbit has more surprises in store for the rest of the company.

"Let's get out of this foul place," said Thorin. "Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

"Bilbo."

Melawen and Bilbo both turned, and saw Gandalf holding something in his hands.

"Hmmm?"

"Here. This is about your size," said Gandalf, handing Bilbo a small sword.

"I can't take this," Bilbo said.

"The blade is of Elvish make," explains Gandalf. "Which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But, if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Melawen patted Bilbo's shoulder, and gave him a soft smile. Bilbo could only smile in return, but still unsure about now owning a sword.

"I'll help train you, Bilbo," said Melawen. "It is only best you learn how to protect yourself. But, like Gandalf said, I hope you never have to use it. Regardless, it is still best to know how to use your sword in the event you were to get separated from us. It never hurts to learn how to defend yourself."

"Thank you, Melawen. I greatly appreciate that," Bilbo said, smiling at her.

Melawen smiled in return, but then she turned serious, her ears twitching. She turned her head, wondering what was coming.

"Something's coming!" yelled Thorin.

"Gandalf!" cried Bilbo.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves!"

Bilbo draws his new sword, and everyone, Melawen included, drew their weapons. The company has run off into the woods, ready to face whatever was coming towards them. They were then met with someone who was on a sled, being drawn by big rabbits.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast!" said Gandalf. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," said Radagast. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast went to speak, but stops. He then opens his mouth, but closes it once more. It was as if he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old..."

Gandalf then pulls out a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"Stick insect," Radagast finished.

The dwarves, Bilbo and Melawen all looked flustered. It was a bit disgusting to see a bug come out of a person's mouth. Radagast and Gandalf then wander off, wanting to speak privately. They also had to make sure to speak in whisper so that Melawen didn't pick up with her elf ears what they were talking about. A few moments had passed, and Bilbo walked over to Melawen. Aside from Balin, she was the only other person in the company that he felt comfortable talking to.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Bilbo asked.

"No idea," she said. "But, if they are talking privately and do not want us to hear...it probably can't be good."

Just as those words left Melawen's mouth, a howl was heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo. "Are there-are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," said Bofur.

"Bofur's right," said Melawen, drawing one of her daggers. "It's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a Warg appears and leaps into the company. Thorin, sword drawn, attacks and kills the Warg. Another Warg attacks from the other side, and Kili fires an arrow at it, bringing it down. It gets back up, but Dwalin kills it before it can attack. Gandalf and Radagast come back, seeing the dead Wargs.

"Warg-Scouts!" said Thorin. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" said Bilbo.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" demanded Gandalf, looking at Thorin.

"No one," was Thorin's reply.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear," was Thorin's answer. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," was Gandalf's conclusion.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't! We have no ponies!" said Ori. "They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs," said Gandalf. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like they to see them try," Radagast challenged.

Radagast shoots out of the forest, his rabbits pulling him and his sleigh. The Wargs start their chase.

"Come and get me!" Radagast challenged.

Gandalf watches from behind a rock, and waits until Radagast and the Wargs can no longer be seen.

"Come on," said Gandalf.

"Stay close to me, Bilbo," Melawen said. "Stay close."

Bilbo looked at her, noticing her worry. He nodded his head yes, his heart pounding in his chest. Melawen was more worried about Bilbo than she was herself. Here he was, out in the wilds, and now there was an Orc pack not far behind them. She and the rest of the company begin their run across the plains, leaving the forest behind.


	8. Silver Eyes

Sorry for the long delay people. But, updates will be at least once a month. I know. Not something you want to hear. I am currently in school at the moment, and most of my time is dedicated to the work I have to do. I'm an art major, so that really does take a lot of my time. If I am not working on assignments, I have work. But, I have not forgotten this story. And I am thankful for all the people that have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. There is more to come. If you haven't noticed, I am going by the movie. It has been years since I last read the book, but probably going to be rereading that soon again. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Company rushes across the rocky plains, the forest far behind them now. They could no longer hide behind the safety of the trees. They were out in the open, and they were on their own. Radagast was still being chased by Wargs, but none of them were within reach of him. As they are running across the open plains, Melawen and Thorin notice other Wargs that have separated from the pack chasing Radagast, and they were not too far from them. Gandalf, noticing the other Wargs as well, signals them to hide behind the rocks nearby.

"Stay together!" he told them.

"Move!" commanded Thorin.

"Over here, Bilbo!" said Melawen.

Bilbo stayed close to Melawen, his heart racing as his mind tried to comprehend everything that was going on. Just as everyone stayed behind the rocks, Ori ran out from cover.

"Ori, no!" shouted Thorin. "Come back!"

Thorin pulls Ori back into the safety of the cover of the rocks until the Orcs and Wargs continue on ahead towards Radagast.

"Come on! Quick!" said Gandalf, motioning for the rest of the dwarves to hurry.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf doesn't answer his question, but looked to Melawen instead. Melawen looked at Gandalf, also wondering where the wizard was leading them. Taking in her surroundings, it takes her a few moments to realize where they were. She was about to say something, but her ears pick up the sound of one of the Warg scouts. It was nearby, and it smelled them. Melawen placed a hand on Bilbo, and he looked up at her. She placed her finger over her mouth, telling him to be quiet. Bilbo nodded his head in response, clutching his newly acquired sword close to his chest. The Company made another run through the plains, and hid behind another rock.

As the Company hid, one of the Warg scouts stops chasing Radagast, and sniffs the air. The scout and the Warg jump onto the rock that the Company is hiding behind. Thorin looks over to Kili, nodding his head yes to him. Kili takes out an arrow, readying it. Kili then steps out, and fires at the Warg. The scout falls with the Warg, and the dwarves make haste to kill them both. But, they are unable to stop the cries that the Warg releases as it is killed. This alerts the rest of the Wargs and Orcs, who stop chasing Radagast. One of them cries out.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!"

The Warg scouts howl, and now they begin their pursuit of the Company.

"They've got us!" yelled Melawen.

"Move. Run!" ordered Gandalf.

Running from their cover, the Company continues to run through the grassy plain before them. But, the Warg scouts were catching up to them. They were starting to surround them from all sides.

"There they are!" shouted Gloin.

"This way! Quickly!" ordered Gandalf.

They keep running, but they are unable to outrun the Wargs. They all stop once they are completely surrounded by them.

"There's more coming!" shouted Kili.

"Kili! Shoot them!" ordered Thorin.

"We're surrounded!" said Fili.

Kili takes another arrow out from his quiver, and starts to shoot at the Wargs and the Warg-riders. He manages to kill some of them, still pulling arrows from his quiver and firing them. He looks around, and notices Gandalf is nowhere in sight.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He has abandoned us!" exclaimed Dwalin.

Melawen looked around, but couldn't see the wizard anymore. Melawen held her arm out in front of Bilbo, staying in front of him.

"Stay close to me, Bilbo," she said to him. "Stay close."

As the Orcs slowly approach the dwarves, Ori shoots a rock at one of them with his slingshot, but has no effect. Thorin then pulls out his sword, ready to fight.

"Hold your ground!" he cried.

"This way, you fools!"

All heads turn, and they see Gandalf behind a rock.

"Run, Bilbo! Run!" Melawen told him, pushing him towards Gandalf.

Not even thinking twice, Bilbo moved as fast as he could.

"Come on, move!" shouted Thorin. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go go!"

As the Wargs approached them, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large cark in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close, and Kili shoots another one down.

"Kili! Run!" shouted Thorin.

Kili was readying another arrow before turning his head. Melawen turned to make sure Kili was next to them before sliding down. She sees a Warg nearing Kili, an Orc ready to swing its weapon at him. She wouldn't make it in time to block the attack.

"Kili!"

Just then, a bright light came out of nowhere, and Kili had to shield his eyes. Melawen shut her eyes, and Thorin shielded his eyes with his arm. Once the bright light disappeared, Kili looked behind him. His face was mere inches away from the Orcs weapon, but saw that the Orc and the Warg were turned to stone.

"What? How?" Kili wondered.

Thorin looked over to his nephew, glad to see that he was safe but also surprised and confused at what just happened. Melawen opened her eyes, and saw what had become of the Orc and the Warg.

"Run, Kili!" she cried out.

Remembering the rest of the Orcs, Kili made his way over to them, sliding down into the cave with the others. Thorin followed after his nephew, and Melawen followed afterwards. Once she made it to the bottom, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She leaned against the rock, steadying herself. Bilbo made his way to her, a look of worry on his face.

"Melawen. Are you okay?" he asked. "What was that light?"

"I…I don't know," she said, her voice growing weary.

Before anyone else can ask anything, the sound of a horn came from the distance. The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the Orcs was shot, and falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow that struck the Orc, and examines it.

"Elves," he said with disgust, throwing the arrow to the side.

Thinking back on what just happened moments ago, Thorin approaches Melawen. He notices that she is panting, and is out of breath. It was no coincidence.

"What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"What?" she replied, confused at what he was asking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You did something," Thorin said, anger clear on his face. "What did you do? Answer me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Melawen shouted. "I didn't do anything! If I did, I would be well aware of it!"

Gandalf had overheard the conversation, but he did notice the bright light that came after Melawen shouted Kili's name. Melawen would need to know, and she was heading in the right direction to get the answers she needs.

Before Thorin can ask any more questions, or pressure Melawen for an answer, Dwalin had broken the silence among the Company.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," he says. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" answered Bofur.

"I think that would be wise," said Gandalf.

Dwalin led the Company down the path. Kili stayed by Melawen, worried about her well-being.

"Go on ahead, Bilbo," Melawen told him. "I'll be right behind you."

Bilbo went to say something, but didn't. He nodded his head, and followed Gandalf down the path.

"Here. Hold on to me, Mela," Kili said, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Thank you, Kili," she said. "Also, 'Mela?'"

"Well, it is easy to remember," Kili simply stated. "Also easier to say. 'Melawen' is kind a mouthful."

Melawen couldn't help but laugh a bit at Kili's statement. It was a first that someone had given her a nickname. But, she liked it. She couldn't deny that. Kili looked over to her, and noticed her smile. He was glad that she liked the nickname he had given her. He had accidentally called her Mela before she told them to get Thorin to help with the trolls. She didn't react to it then, but he is glad that she didn't mind. Melawen looked over to Kili, and smiled back at him. It was then that Kili noticed something.

"Silver eyes," he said.

"Hm?"

"You have silver eyes," Kili said. "Were they always silver?"

"Yes. They were always silver," Melawen said. "My father said that my mother had silver eyes as well. I always think that was the main reason he always said I look like my mother."

Kili was about to ask her another question, but he stopped when the rest of the company stopped before them. They had eventually come to an open area, and there was a valley below. Melawen looked, and she knew where she was. It had been a long time since she last set foot here.

"The Valley of Imraldis," said Gandalf. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," said Bilbo.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin was not happy at all. This was the last place he would be, and wanted to leave now.

"This was your plan all along? To seek refuge with our enemy," said Thorin, anger clear in his voice.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf argued. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But, we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Gandalf led the Company across a bridge, entering the Elven City. Bilbo was in awe of the place. He couldn't believe it that he was here in Rivendell. He was going to see Elves. Unfortunately, not everyone shared the same awe as Bilbo. Most of them looked a bit uneasy. Melawen, feeling her energy leaving her, tried to hold on. She wasn't sure what had happened, but it had drained her strength.

"Mithrandir."

Everyone looked up, and a dark-haired elf had approached the company.

"Ah, Lindir!"

"Stay sharp," Thorin whispered to the dwarves.

"Lastannem I athrannedh i Vruinen," spoke Lindir. (We heard you had crossed into the Valley."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf repeated. "Where is he?"

Before Lindir could answer, Elvish horns had sounded into Rivendell. The Company turns around, and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"Ifridi bekar!" shouted Thorin (Ready weapons!). "Hold ranks!"

"Do not fear, Kili," Melawen whispered to him. "They won't harm us. Trust me."

Kili listened to Melawen's words, his worry disappearing but still lingering. He couldn't let his guard down, not even for a moment. The rest of the dwarves bunch up together in a tight circle, weapons ready and pointed outward. The mounted Elves arrive and circle around the dwarves. Eventually, they come to a stop, and one Elf separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf replied, bowing gracefully at the Elf. "Mellonen! Mo evinedh?" (My friend. Where have you been?"

"Farannem 'lamhoth I udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui." (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass).

Lord Elrond dismounts from his horse, and embraces Gandalf in a hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond stated. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Lord Elrond then holds up an Orc sword, showing it to everyone before handing it over to Lindir.

"Ah. That may have been us," replied Gandalf.

Thorin then steps forward, standing in front of the Company. Melawen couldn't see his face, but she could feel the anger coming from him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied coldly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," said Lord Elrond. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

Ignoring the insult Thorin just made at him, Lord Elrond turns to the rest of the Company. His eyes then land on Melawen, whose eyes grew heavy the more they stood there.

"Lady Melawen," he said, making all eyes turn to her. "Welcome home."

"My Lord," she replied, smiling softly.

Gandalf stood close to Lord Elrond, whispering to him.

"It's happened," Gandalf said. "By the Hidden Pass."

"I see. Very well."

Lord Elrond motioned towards two Elves, and they stepped forward.

"Please take Lady Melawen and have her attended to," he ordered. "Make sure she is well. I will see her momentarily."

The two Elves nodded, and approached her and Kili. Kili tensed up a bit, but Melawen moved towards the Elves.

"It's okay, Kili," she said to him. "Like I said, they won't hurt us. Nor me. I will see you later."

Kili reluctantly let her go. One of the Elves had taken hold of her arm, helping her keep upright. Dwalin kept a wary eye on the Elves, making sure they didn't make any sudden movements. Thorin watched until she was out of sight, his not leaving where Melawen's figure disappeared. He still needed to know what had happened earlier, and he knew that she did something. An Orc and a Warg don't turn to stone without someone doing something. Gandalf was down below, so it wasn't him. Kili was running towards them, and he doesn't have any special power that he knows of. So, that left Melawen, who is still a half-elf despite her appearance of a dwarf.

Thorin's train of thought was interrupted when Lord Elrond spoke up once more.

"No need to worry," he said. "Lady Melawen is in good hands. She will be joining you shortly. Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." (Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)

"What is he saying?" shouted Gloin. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin," responded Gandalf, trying to calm the dwarves down. "He is offering you food."

The dwarves then quickly discuss something amongst themselves. It was Gloin, again, who spoke up.

"Ah well, in that case…lead on."

Lindir then led the dwarves deep into Rivendell, bringing them to their quarters. Lord Elrond stood next to Gandalf.

"I will attend to Lady Melawen. I am sure she has questions," he told Gandalf.

Thorin, who stayed behind to speak with Gandalf, spoke up.

"You will take me to her," he demanded. "I too have questions that need answering."

Lord Elrond looked to Thorin, then back to Gandalf. Gandalf only nodded his head to him. Lord Elrond looked back to Thorin, and reluctantly nodded his head.

"Very well. Follow me."

Lord Elrond led Thorin to one of the healing rooms where Melawen was currently being seen at, with Gandalf following behind the two. Thorin knew that Lord Elrond knew something, and so did the wizard. But, neither one of them were saying anything. This led him to ask himself if Melawen also didn't know. If that were the case, he felt bad pressing for answers from her earlier. His trust in her had wavered at that moment, unsure about her. He just hoped they would give straight answers, to both him and to Melawen.

Melawen's eyes found her way to the doorway when she heard the doors open. She was surprised to see Thorin with Lord Elrond, considering his obvious distaste of being here in the first place.

"How are you feeling, Lady Melawen?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Tired," was Melawen's reply. "My head also hurts."

"That is to be expected," he said to her. "From what Gandalf has told me, this is the first time it happened."

"First time? What are you talking about? Gandalf, what does he mean?"

"I have told you that there is more to you than meets the eye," Gandalf said, smiling softly at her. "Your mother said you were special, and you are. Very few have what you possess. Your mother possessed it as well. You are more than just the spitting image of your mother."

"What did my mother possess?" pressed Melawen.

"Silver eyes," said Lord Elrond. "Your mother had silver eyes, and so do you."

"Yes, I knew that. Father kept saying that to me. But, what does having silver eyes have got to do with anything?"

"Everything. It explains what had happened at the Hidden Pass," said Gandalf.

"What? You mean how an Orc and Warg turned to stone before it could chop off Kili's head?"

Lord Elrond and Gandalf looked at one another after hearing her statement. But, Thorin was growing irritated. No one was really giving a straight answer.

"Will someone explain this? What is so special about her? What does having silver eyes have to do with all?" demanded Thorin.

"Thorin…" whispered Melawen.

Lord Elrond took a breath, and placed his hands behind him. He looked directly at Melawen, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the dwarf.

"Your mother, Celesta, had silver eyes," Lord Elrond started. "It is rare for an elf to have silver eyes. We all thought they were long gone. Those who had silver eyes possessed…special abilities. For example, turning an enemy into stone is one of the abilities those with silver eyes possess."

"You have already awoken your abilities when you saw Kili in danger," said Gandalf. "It awoken from your desire to protect him."

"Your mother was the same," said Lord Elrond. "Your mother had always talked about how her people should have helped the dwarves that day. She questioned her people, her king…and she was banished for it. She couldn't stand by, and watch someone suffer. It was always like her to think of others and not herself. She brought your father here to heal after that day."

"Did my father know?" Melawen asked. "Did he know about silver eyes?"

"He did," said Lord Elrond. "When you were brought here, he mentioned that you have your mother's eyes. And I explained everything to him."

"If he knew, then why didn't he tell me?" she asked, raising her voice.

Thorin looked at Melawen, surprised to hear her raise her voice. He noticed that there were tears in her eyes, but they did not spill. He had his answer. She didn't know anything. It was all kept secret from her.


	9. House of Elrond

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long delay. I know I said I would update at least once a month, but then school work had just piled up, and I literally had no time for anything else. But! The good news is...I am officially done with school. I just wrapped up my final semester and graduated. Yes. I have graduated. Anyway, now that school is out, I now have more free time to work on this. I do have other fanfics, obviously, I need to work on, but this story has the strongest pull out of all of them. Updates will be more frequent now, and again, I do apologize for the 3 month wait. Anyway, here is Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Why didn't my father tell me?" Melawen demanded. "He knew all along, and never told me! Not once during all of our training together!"

Gandalf looked back and forth between Melawen and Lord Elrond. Thorin just stood there, shock on his face as he stared at Melawen.

"Elves who possessed silver eyes had a target painted on their backs," explained Lord Elrond. "This I also explained to your father. Those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. They were hunted for their power. For those who refused, they were killed. Your father did not tell you because he wanted to protect you from such a fate. He did not want you to have the same fate as your mother."

Melawen's expression changed from anger to shock.

"What?"

"Where you were born, yes it was attacked," continued Lord Elrond. "But, it wasn't just a random attack. It was planned. Your mother was hunted, and killed because of her power. Somehow, someone knew your mother was about to give birth, and that is when your mother would be at her weakest."

"My mother died because of her eyes," Melawen said, looking at the ground. "She died because she gave birth to me."

"Your mother's death was not your fault," said Gandalf. "Your father never blamed you for her death. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her. And I told him the same thing I am telling you. It was not your fault. It was no one's fault."

"Your father didn't tell you because, like all parents, wanted to protect you," said Lord Elrond. "He was afraid that you would be hunted if you knew about your lineage. Now that you have awoken your powers, in front of Orcs no less, you must learn how to control them."

"Can I...can I be left alone please?" was all Melawen could say.

Lord Elrond and Gandalf looked at one another, then back at Melawen.

"You may join us in the courtyard when you are ready, Lady Melawen," Lord Elrond said before taking his leave.

Gandalf remained silent, and followed Lord Elrond out of the room. Thorin, however, remained. He didn't leave. He just stood there, his eyes on her, not sure what to say to her. What could he say? He had no idea what was going on through her head after discovering something about herself that was kept a secret until now.

"My father knew, and he never told me," whispered Melawen, breaking the silence. "He knew, and not once has he mentioned anything. Now I understand why he kept saying I had my mother's eyes. I always thought because he kept saying I look like her. And now, I'm going to be hunted just because I come from a line of Silver-Eyed warriors that have special abilities? I'm just a dwelf! There's nothing special about me."

"Melawen -"

"Could you leave me alone?" Melawen asked. "I'll join the rest of the company in a moment. I just…I just need some time alone to process everything."

Melawen just stared at the ground, but Thorin never took his eyes off of her. He could see that she was struggling to take in everything that she just heard. Even he was trying to take in everything that the elf has said. He took a moment before he said anything.

"As you wish," was all he said before leaving the room.

Melawen heard the door close behind her, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes, taking deep shallow breaths. It was a lot to take in. If her father knew, she wished he had told her a long time ago. If he had, perhaps she could have saved him that day. Then he would be there, with her right now, with the rest of the Company, on the journey to reclaim his home. She had the power to save her father that day, but couldn't use it because she didn't know.

Thorin stood outside for a bit before leaving to join his company. He was unsure what to say to her. The look on her face when she was told the truth broke his heart. It was then he had come to the same realization: if she was told her powers sooner, then her father would also be with them. There would be one more dwarf accompanying them on their journey. She would have been able to save him from the Orc attack.

Thorin's train of thought was interrupted when the door behind him opened. He turned, and saw Melawen. She had changed out of her armor, and into a light green elven dress. Her hair was brushed out, her curls cascading down her back. She may be a dwelf, but Thorin thought the dress suited her perfectly. Melawen looked up, her eyes red and a bit puffy, and was surprised to see Thorin still standing outside the room.

"Master Oakenshield. What are you still doing here?" she asked, quickly wiping away a tear.

"I, uh…"

Thorin was at a lost for words. He isn't exactly sure why he stayed, but something told him to. He didn't feel right leaving Melawen alone, even though she asked him to. It was a lot of news to take in, for both of them, and he felt that he needed to be with her, to comfort her, and to let her know that she isn't alone. Looking at the redness and puffiness of her eyes, he felt he made the right choice in staying.

"It is not in my nature to leave a lady behind," he simply stated. "Not after the news she was just given."

Melawen was surprised at his statement, but nodded her head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Master Oakenshield."

"Thorin."

"Hm?"

"There is no need to call me that," he simply stated. "You are a part of my company, and everyone addresses me as 'Thorin'."

"Well yes, because they are your kin," Melawen stated. "I am not."

"And neither is Gandalf or the Hobbit, yet they call me by my name, except you. I do not mind at all, Lady Melawen."

"Just Melawen," she said. "If I am to call you by your name, then just call me by mine. There is no need for 'Lady'. You have seen how I have behaved during camp. I am anything but."

"I see differently," Thorin said, giving her a small smile. "But, I will accept your condition…Melawen."

"Glad we can reach an agreement," Melawen said, smiling in return. "Now, let us join the rest of the company before they begin to wonder what is taking you so long."

"I was merely concerned for the well-being of one our own," he said, following Melawen. "It is not unusual for the leader of a company to check on the well-being of their own."

"But, we all know for your distrust of elves," Melawen stated. "I'm sure they remember the first night we all gathered together in Bilbo's home when I showed you who I really was."

"Yet you have proven each day that you are more dwarf than elf," Thorin countered. "You have stated that yourself many times over."

"Yes, but you showed great disinterest of coming here," Melawen countered. "What with Gandalf always stating that Lord Elrond can help read the map, and you kept turning away his suggestion. And now, we are here, and you are still not pleased being here."

Thorin didn't answer, keeping his eyes forward. Melawen looked at him, and stopped him in his tracks. She placed her hand on his arm, but Thorin didn't look at her, still keeping his eyes forward.

"Thorin, Lord Elrond is not like Thranduil," she stated. "He is the complete opposite of him. Once he is able to decipher the map, we will leave. We won't stay another day longer afterwards. I swear to you."

Melawen let go his arm, and Thorin looked at her. Before he could say anything, she smiled and continued on the court.

"Now, let's continue on," she stated, leaving Thorin behind. "I, for one, am famished. Oh. I should have probably told the others before they left to eat, but I'm sure everyone is not going to be pleased with their meals."

Thorin gave her a confused look as he walked behind her, following her to the court. He was going to ask what she meant, but his question was answered when they have arrived.

Looking at the table where the entire company was at, there were a lot of vegetables. Dori was trying to get Ori to eat, but Ori refused.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," Dori insisted.

"I don't like green food," was Ori's reply.

"Where's the meat?" asked Dwalin, who was looking through the bowls.

"Have they got any chips?" asked Ori.

Kili looked up from his spot, noticing Melawen take a seat with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. He was about to call out to her, but then he noticed Thorin take a seat next to her.

"Kind of you to invite us," said Gandalf. "I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are," commented Elrond. "Ah. Lady Melawen. How are you feeling?"

"Famished," she said. "A bit light headed, but once I start eating, I'm sure it'll pass. And please, enough with adding 'lady' to my name. I don't know how many times I have to ask you."

Lord Elrond didn't say anything, but just smile at the young dwelf.

"We came across a troll hoard," said Gandalf. "There were some swords amongst them."

Thorin glanced over at Gandalf, wondering why he would tell Lord Elrond what they have found. Melawen nudged him, and he glanced at her as Gandalf took out his sword.

"Have Lord Elrond take a look at it," she whispered to him. "He won't take it away."

Thorin was reluctant at first, but he then handed over his sword that he found. Lord Elrond took it in his hands, amazed at it.

"This is Orcrist," Lord Elrond stated. "The Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

Lord Elrond then hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who nods his head as he takes it back. Gandalf then hands over his sword over to Lord Elrond, who begins to examine it.

"And this is Glamdring," he stated. "The Foehammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age."

Melawen looked over to the company, and noticed Bilbo looking at his sword that Gandalf had given him. He was probably curious if his sword had a name, hearing Lord Elrond speak of Orcrist and Glamdring. But, Bilbo simply sheathed the sword, and didn't bring it up to Lord Elrond. Melawen let a small sigh at the sight of Bilbo, still hoping he would not have to use it. But, perhaps during their stay in Rivendell, she could probably teach Bilbo how to use it. At least then when they venture out, he would be more prepared this time. Her train of thought was interrupted when Lord Elrond spoke up again.

"And you found these in a troll hoard?" he asked.

"Yes. It was on the Great East Road," Gandalf replied. "It was shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond asked.

No one answered him. Not Gandalf, not Thorin, and not Melawen.

"Thirteen dwarves, a halfling, and a dwelf. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

Again, no one said anything. Thorin had then got up from his seat, and left the table. He then stood by the table with the rest of his company.

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin," said Gandalf. "They're noble, decent folk. They're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

"Change the tune, why don't you?"

Melawen looked over, and saw that it was Nori who made that statement.

"I feel like I'm at a funeral!" Nori cried.

"Did someone die?" asked Oin, who said that rather loudly.

"All right lads!" yelled Bofur. "There's only one thing for it!"

Melawen couldn't help but smile as she watched Bofur stand atop the table. He had started to hum a note, and broke into a song. The rest of the dwarves, Melawen as well, started clapping and stomping along.

 _There is an inn, a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _That the man in the Moon came down_

 _One night to drink his fill._

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays a five-string fiddle;_

 _And up and down he saws his bow_

 _Now squeaking high, now squeaking low,_

 _Now sawing in the middle._

Melawen glanced over to Thorin, who took a small drink from a flask he was carrying. But, she noticed him smiling and tapping his foot to Bofur's song. She could only smile at the sight, glad that at least he was enjoying the song from his kin. At this point, the dwarves started throwing food around, similar to the night when they gathered in Bilbo's home.

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

 _A jig that would wake the dead._

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

 _While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon;_

 _"It's after three!" he said_

The dwarves then began cheering loudly, continuously tossing the food around. They were enjoying themselves, but the Elves around them were not. They weren't overly fond of Bofur's song, and weren't exactly happy to be seeing their food being tossed around. Melawen couldn't help but laugh at the sight. They were a merry company, and she was glad they were finally enjoying themselves. It was nice being in the company of other dwarves. It was only she, her father, and the company of Elves throughout her life. It was a completely different world with the dwarves.

Melawen's smile disappeared from her face as a wave of dizziness came over her. Lord Elrond took notice, and motioned for Lindir, who was by Melawen's side in a moment. Thorin noticed, but he wasn't sure if he should approach or not.

"Forgive me," said Melawen. "Perhaps unlocking my powers has taken a greater toll on me than I thought. Please excuse me."

"My lady," said Lindir, offering her his arm.

Melawen took hold of his arm, and followed him out of the court. Thorin, the rest of the dwarves, and Bilbo watched as she was escorted out. Dwalin was the first to get up, and walked over to Dwalin.

"Is the lass alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"There is more to her than meets the eye," Thorin explained. "She did something that saved Kili's life. But, it has taken a toll on her."

"What did she do? I heard you arguing with her back there."

"It is not my place to tell," Thorin answered. "Why does it concern you?"

"Because…" said Dwalin. He hesitated for a bit before he stood tall in answering his king. "Because she is the daughter of my best friend: Gomof."

Thorin's serious look had changed to that of a surprised look. He remembered Gomof. He remembered training with both him and Dwalin in Erebor. Melawen never mentioned her father's name, but it explains why the personality seemed a bit familiar to him.

"If she truly is like her father like she says she is, then she'll pull through," Thorin assured Dwalin. "You can ask her about earlier later. For now, let her rest."

Dwalin wanted to protest, but he knew Thorin was right. He could tell that she was not well, and she needed rest. He'll see her later tonight, and find out how she is. And find out what it is that Thorin does not want to tell.

As the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf stayed in the court to finish their meals, Melawen asked Lindir if he could bring her to the gardens. She didn't want to retire to her chambers just yet. It's been a long time since she was last here, and she wanted to see the gardens. Lindir only nodded his head in acknowledgement and led her there. Once they were there, Melawen sat herself down on a bench.

"Would you like me to stay, Lady Melawen?" Lindir asked.

"No, thank you, Lindir," she said. "You can leave. And please, just call me Melawen."

"As you wish, Melawen," Lindir said, giving her a soft smile.

Melawen returned the smile, and watched as Lindir left her alone. Once he was out of sight, she took a deep breath, and leaned against the tree that was behind her where she sat. As she sat there, her eyes wandered about the garden. It still looked beautiful as ever, and it helped bring her at peace. After all the traveling they had done since they had left Bag End, this was the first time that Melawen could relax. Each day, she had constant worry, always hoping that nothing would go wrong. Now that the Orcs have picked up their scent, it is certain that they will follow them again once they leave Rivendell. But, for now, she was going to enjoy her stay as much as possible.

Ieyui

 _Nobomeno_

 _Remiri_

 _Yojuyogo_

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

Closing her eyes, Melawen continued to sing her lullaby. It helped put her at ease, and relaxed her. A small tear escaped, thinking about her father as she sang. She sang once more, only to stop half way. If she continued, she would break down. She took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard someone call out to her.

"Melawen."

Quickly wiping her eyes, she sat up and looked to where she heard her name. She smiled when she saw it was Bilbo.

"Touring Rivendell, Bilbo?" she asked, her smile not leaving her face.

"Ah. Yes," he said, smiling back at her. "The others have gone to wash themselves. I'm just wandering around, admiring the beauty of this place."

"Rivendell is beautiful," she admitted. "It has been a long time since I was last here. And it still looks beautiful as ever."

Bilbo noticed that she was still smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. He saw sadness in them. He approached her, but just stood across from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What happened back there?"

Melawen could only smile at Bilbo's curiosity. But, she was glad he was there. She sat up straight, and motioned for him to sit next to her. Bilbo nodded, and sat next to Melawen on the bench.

"It's a lot to take in," she admitted. "I was only just told when we arrived. Quite an interesting story though, about my elf heritage. Let me tell you a story about elves with silver eyes."


	10. Staying for a While

Author's Note: I know last chapter I stated that updates would be more frequent, and I am so sorry that it took almost a year to update this. Once summer started and I got back from the East Coast after graduation, I have been busy. Now with the pandemic going on, I have been finding time to do other work, like working on my art and my fanfics. I won't guarantee that updates will be frequent, but I will try to update when I can. The same for the other fanfics I have started but haven't updated. Stay safe everyone!

* * *

Melawen told Bilbo the story of elves with silver eyes. She wasn't wrong when she said it was a lot to take in. Her mother had silver eyes, and it was a trait that was passed down to her. Bilbo could see the pain in her eyes when she brought up her father. She had the power to save him from an Orc attack, but she couldn't. Her eyes were watery, but she blinked away the tears. She explained to him how her father knew about silver-eyed elves, and had kept it a secret from her. She explained that those with silver eyes carried unique abilities, and that explained the light he had seen at the Hidden Pass. She had unlocked her abilities at that moment, and it had weakened her.

"If my father had told me, I could have saved him," Melawen whispered. "I could have saved him, and he would be here with us."

"But if he did, then you would have been hunted down as well," said Bilbo. "He did it to protect you."

"I know, Bilbo. But it still hurts that I had the power all along to save my father back then, but couldn't. All because he wanted to protect me."

"Of course. You are his only daughter. And, it is only natural for a parent to protect their child, at any cost."

"That's what Lord Elrond said," Melawen said. "My father and I were attacked by Orcs while on our way to Bree to meet Gandalf. If I had saved my father then by using my eyes, then perhaps I wouldn't be here as well. I would be on the run."

"I am glad you are here, Melawen," Bilbo told her, smiling softly. "You being here…makes things a bit easier for me. You have been very kind to me since you first stepped foot in my home, and have looked out for me since I joined in on this adventure."

"You will have lots of stories to tell when you get back home," Melawen said, smiling at him. "You were able to distract three trolls when none of the dwarves could think of any ideas. Except just to fight them before they threatened to tear off your limbs. And you have set foot in Rivendell, and met Lord Elrond himself. How many Hobbits do you know can say that?"

"None, I suppose."

"And there is still more of the world to see."

"You really believe I'll make it back home?" Bilbo asked.

"I do, Bilbo. I'll make sure you survive and make it back home in one piece," Melawen said. "But there is one thing I can't be sure of."

"And what is that?"

"That you won't be the same Hobbit that left the Shire," Melawen whispered. "Journeys usually change people, sometimes good and sometimes bad. But you will indeed be a different person once you return home."

Gandalf had told Bilbo the same thing back at his home. He only hoped that this journey changes him for the good. Melawen couldn't help but smile at the Hobbit. She noticed that he had taken a fascination with Rivendell, especially with the elves that were around them. Melawen's smile then faded when she heard someone clear their throat from behind them. She turned, and saw Thorin standing there.

"Thorin. What is it? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay," he said.

"A bit better than before," she stated. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Gandalf is insisting that I show the elf the map," he simply stated. "I was on my way to meet him, and I heard you talking."

"I see."

Melawen then stood up from her seat, and Bilbo followed.

"Then I shall accompany you," she simply stated. "There are some things I would like to ask Lord Elrond."

"About what?"

"Silver eyes."

Thorin looked between Melawen and Bilbo. Bilbo looked up at Melawen, and Thorin could tell by the look he gave her that she already told the Hobbit about her heritage. He was surprised that she would tell him, but then again, it is her choice to tell who she wanted to know.

"Very well," was all Thorin said.

Melawen followed Thorin, and Bilbo followed after them. By the time they had reached the hall with Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Balin, night had already fallen. Thorin stood by next to Balin, his arms crossed, and a clear look that he didn't want to be standing in the same room as Lord Elrond.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Thorin stated. "We are simply just passing through."

"For goodness sake, Thorin," said Gandalf. "Show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people," Thorin argued. "It is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

"Thorin, please. Just show it to him so we can move on," said Melawen.

Thorin looks at Melawen, and can see her pleading with him. He thinks for a moment, and lets out a small sigh. He then takes out the map, and begins to walk over to Lord Elrond.

"Thorin, no!" said Balin.

Thorin merely brushes Balin aside, and hands the map over to Lord Elrond.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Lord Elrond asked.

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf quickly stated. "As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Lord Elrond doesn't say anything, studying the map. He walks away for a bit, and then notices something when the moonlight hits the map.

"Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes," said Gandalf. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true," Lord Elrond stated. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Lord Elrond stated. "It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. In two weeks, will I be able to read these runes. It cannot be read until then."

Thorin, of course, was not happy about staying with elves for two weeks. But they had no choice. They would have to wait until then to be able to read the map. This gave an idea for Melawen. She would use this time to learn more about her eyes, and perhaps use this time to help train Bilbo with his sword. Lord Elrond handed the map back to Thorin, and Thorin couldn't be more than happier to leave the room, and Melawen stayed behind.

"Bilbo. Since we are going to be here for a while, perhaps we could use that time to train you with that new sword of yours," she said, smiling softly at him.

"Uh. Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Go get some rest. I'll come find you in the morning. We can begin training after breakfast."

Bilbo only nodded his head in thanks, and then left the room. The remaining people left in the room were Melawen, Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"How are you feeling, Melawen?" Gandalf asked.

"A bit better. Perhaps a night's rest will make things better," she stated.

"What is you wish to ask?" asked Lord Elrond.

"I would like to know how to use my powers," Melawen simply stated. "I need to know how to control them. Now that Orcs have witnessed it, more will come after me. And with me in Thorin's company, they will come after us in greater numbers. I need to know how to use my abilities properly."

"The powers of silver eyed elves are fueled by the strong desire to preserve life," Lord Elrond stated. "The main key to use your eyes is to focus on the relationship you have with your loved ones and protecting them. It won't be easy to actively train your powers. You would need to create a state of mind in order to tap into your power when needed."

"But, there simply has to be a way where I can train with someone for my powers," Melawen protested.

"There isn't. I am sorry, my dear, but there is no way to simply train with someone to better control your powers. It is difficult to train to use outside of in the face of real danger. Your powers were activated while in the presence of Orcs, when you wanted to help one of the dwarves. You won't be able to activate your powers when training with someone due to no real danger coming from them."

"So, the only way I can fully train with my eyes is when in real danger."

"I'm afraid so, Melawen," said Gandalf. "Not only that, but because you only just activated your abilities, your body is not ready for the strain. It gravely weakened you afterwards. You are also not invulnerable to being hurt or interrupted when you use your eyes. You will leave yourself wide open to an attack."

"I hope you won't have to use them," said Lord Elrond. "Word will soon spread of what happened, and more may come after you. Your eyes are meant to protect the ones you love, and life itself. Focus on that in the face of danger, and you will activate your powers."

It was a lot to take in, but Melawen was disappointed to know that she couldn't formerly train and use her newfound powers. The only way she would be able to train with them would be in the face of danger. She would also be left wide open to an attack if she were to try to use her powers. She had to be careful, and now more will be after the Company now that they know of her powers. Just thinking about it and taking in everything made her experience another dizzy spell. Gandalf quickly grabbed hold of her arm, steadying her.

"Perhaps it is time for you to retire," said Gandalf. "Today has taken a great toll on you."

Melawen only nodded her head in agreement. She was drained, and she needed to rest.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. I will take into consideration what you have just told me."

"Rest easy, Lady Melawen. Use this time to thoroughly think through what you have learned."

Melawen bowed, and left the room, with Gandalf following after her. Gandalf gave Lord Elrond one look, and Lord Elrond only nodded his head at him. When they left the room, they were surprised to still see Thorin. It seemed like he was waiting for them to come out.

"Thorin. How long were you waiting out here?" Melawen asked.

Thorin was about to answer, but then he took notice of the weary look she had. It was the same she had earlier in the cave, and when they had dinner.

"Long enough," was his answer. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired," she simply stated, smiling softly. "Today took a bit out of me more than I thought. I am going to retire for the night."

"I will accompany you then."

"Thorin, there is no need to-"

"I was not asking," he stated. "Gandalf."

"Well then. I leave Melawen in your care," said Gandalf. "Good night, Melawen."

"Good night, Gandalf. I'll see you in the morning."

Gandalf smiled at her, and watched as Melawen and Thorin walked off together. He couldn't help but still smile as he watched them leave. This was something he was not expecting, but he was glad though. He only hoped that things will turn out well for both of them. Time will only tell.

"Were you able to get the answers you were looking for?" Thorin asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah. I was," she said. "Just…Thorin…I don't think I should be in your company anymore."

Thorin stopped in his tracks, and Melawen just kept walking.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Melawen then stopped in her tracks, and looked at Thorin.

"With what I just did at the pass, I have painted a target on my back," she simply stated. "I'm endangering the company. And only more Orcs will be on the Company's trail. You already have enough trouble as is, and I don't want to add to that."

"Then what will you do? Stay and hide here?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I'm not going to hide. We will go our separate ways, and try to divide their numbers."

"No. That is suicide. And you can't fight them all on your own."

"Thorin -"

"No! You will not be endangering yourself for our sake. You are to stay with the Company. We will face this danger together. Their numbers would have been greater regardless if you used your powers. I was already being hunted before your powers came to be. We stick together."

Melawen could see that there was no point in arguing with him. If she did sneak away, they would come after her. They wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. Fili and Kili especially would go after her if she snuck off. There was no way around it, and Thorin was standing his ground that she stays with them. Melawen simply nodded her head in reluctance, and continued on her way to her chambers. Thorin couldn't help but smirk, and continued to accompany her. As they continued on, another wave of dizziness came about. Melawen held her head, and leaned against a pillar. Thorin caught up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a small shock go down her arm.

"I just need a moment," she whispered, taking deep breaths.

Thorin could tell that she was completely drained after using her powers. She was not use to her powers, and took a lot out of her. Melawen then stood up straight, taking one last final deep breath.

"Can you make it?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I can make it," she said.

"Take my arm," he said, holding his arm out.

Melawen didn't hesitate, and leaned against him. They took their time walking, making sure Melawen didn't get hit with another wave of dizziness. What they weren't aware of were the eyes that noticed them as they walked by them. It was the rest of the company, and all eyes were on Melawen and Thorin. They all saw the state Melawen was in, and everyone grew concerned. Fili and Kili got up, but Dwalin stepped in front of them, holding his arm out. He simply shook his head, and said, "Leave them be. The lass needs her rest."

The boys looked at Dwalin, then back at their uncle with Melawen. They couldn't help but worry about her, especially Kili. He couldn't help but feel responsible. First thing he would do tomorrow is apologize to Melawen for causing her to be in such a state.

When they arrived to Melawen's chambers, she had let go of Thorin's arm. She opened the door, and smiled softly at the dwarf king.

"Thank you, Thorin. I'll be fine from here," she said softly.

Thorin didn't say anything, but merely nodded his head. He watched her enter her chambers, and closed the door behind him. Thorin then made his way back to his company. Dwalin was the first to approach him. Thorin already knew his question before he could even ask it.

"She'll be all right," he told Dwalin.

Dwalin merely nodded his head, and Kili was the next to approach.

"It's my fault she is in this state," Kili whispered.

"It is not your fault," Thorin told him, placing his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Not once did she blame you. She was worried about you, and wanted to protect you. Do not blame yourself for her condition. She'll be fine in the morning."

Thorin patted Kili's shoulder, and took a seat next to Dwalin. The guilt was still there, and Kili couldn't help but stare down the hallway where her chambers were. He was tempted to go to her and apologize, but he knew she needed her rest and didn't want to bother her. But his mind was set on seeing her first thing in the morning before anything else to apologize to Melawen.

Melawen got out of her dress, and put on her night gown. She sat the on the edge of her bed, thinking back on the events that had happened today. It was a lot to process. Now Thorin wasn't going to be the only one hunted, but herself as well for her eyes. She wanted to keep the company safe and separate from them, but she knew Thorin was right. The Orcs were going to be bigger numbers than before now that they know the Dwarf king is alive. It wasn't going to change if her powers hadn't awakened. Her father would have said the same thing to her if he were here.

"Father…I wish you had told me sooner," she whispered to herself.

It was still eating at her that she had the ability to save her father from that Orc attack, but was kept a secret from her. She understood that her father wanted to protect it, but it still made her feel guilty that she could have saved him. But, Melawen had to move forward. She couldn't dwell on the past, and she had to focus on the road ahead of her. Taking a deep breath, she laid in her bed, and let sleep take over. She had a big day ahead of her, and she needed to gather her strength again.

* * *

Morning came, and Melawen regained her strength. She definitely got the rest she needed after yesterday's adventure. Today, she was going to train Bilbo with his new sword. She got out of bed, and got herself ready for the day. Once she got her clothes on, she tied her hair back into a ponytail, and let out a satisfied sigh. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kili standing on the other side, his arm up as if he was just about to knock. He was also caught off guard when the door suddenly opened in front of him.

"Kili. You're up early," said Melawen.

"Yeah. Um. I just, uh, wanted to see how you were doing. And to apo-"

"Kili. Stop," she interrupted. "You don't need to apologize. I don't blame you for what happened yesterday."


End file.
